Not Yet
by ame33087
Summary: As many girls do, Kagome has a small crush on a famous male member of a band, but thinks nothing will ever come of it. What happens when random occurrences give her a chance at an adventure she never knew was even possible Rating just in case
1. The girl

Authors Note:

First, this story is my very first, I've already completely finished it but it was written by me for something else completely so I have to go edit things and that will take some time, please be patient..

Second, Don't Flame me if you don't like it, just go read something else or shut the heck up please!

Third, this is modern day, demons do exist and though some Humans and some Demons will be stuck up, for the most part they tend to get along.

Last, the Names are not mine to own, but the personalities are, and, again, if you don't care for the way the story is going, don't read it or just keep your mouth shut. I like critique and positive comments/feedback only please, lol.

Thanks and enjoy!

-AME

Prologue:

Once there was smart, down to earth girl who lived a relatively quiet life in a Shrine. Like most, she had the few close friends, a loving Mother and Brother and an average life. An average life with one exception that is. Shortly after Graduating High School, instead of starting University she decided to join a travel program, thus basically taking a break between High School and College. In this program, she met two of her closest friends, Sango and Kikyo, and together, they headed off to Tokyo to spend about a year and a half. While there, they did many things, from helping and working part time in the community, to simple things like hanging out, seeing the sites and catching the new movies. It was one of these simple things that would ultimately lead to an adventure she never would have thought possible. They went to see a movie that featured an amazing band, Shards of a Demons Soul and at first thought they were just actors. In time, Sango and Kikyo discovered who the band was and developed quite a liking for their music, not to mention a liking for the good looking Youkai and Human males themselves, and it was only a matter of time before the girl was drawn in. Each of the girls had their own favorite guy in the band, and they all imagined about what it would be like to meet him. Eventually the girl had to return home to Tokyo, and later, in the summer of 2009, her life took a turn she never saw coming.

How do I know all this? Simple, I am that very same girl, the one who made friends, traveled, began to admire the works of a band (and one demon from that band in particular). My name is Kagome, and this…this is my story


	2. A Lucky call

Special thanks to…

kittykritik for your help, I'm glad you caught that mistake, I would have hated to confuse people too much.

"..."= talking  
'...'= thinking  
_italics_= phone conversation

Chapter 1:

Its summer, the year, 2009, and I've been home from Tokyo for about six months. The last time I've had a chance to hang out with Sango and Kikyo was in the middle of March, so I set up a reunion for the middle of May, and there was just one more week to go. What I didn't tell them was that Shards of a Demons Soul were going to be in town. I knew the tickets had been sold out for ages and I didn't want them to be disappointed. I was walking up the many shrine steps to my home, having gotten out of the last day of work as a teachers aid thanks to the summer break, when I heard something interesting on my portable radio. Thinking I might have misunderstood what was said, I turned it up.  
_"That's right ladies, when this song finishes playing, the first caller with the correct answer wins not one, not two, but three backstage passes, you heard me, three, to the ever popular (and might I add, sold out) Shards of a Demons Soul "  
_ 'Okay, breathe Kagome, nothing has happened yet, don't work yourself up for nothing, you probably won't even get through.'  
I decided to sit down on the step I was currently standing on, you know, just incase I freak out and lose my balance, and I waited patiently for the song to finish playing, my fingers ready to key in the number for the radio station.  
'Finally, it's finished!' I took a deep breath, dialed the number and waited as I heard the phone start to ring.  
Suddenly, some one picks up the other end, and at first I think it sounds weird, but then I realize, not only am I hearing what is going on over the phone, but that I am also live...on the Radio, 'Oh My gods…'  
_"This is your Radio Show Host Toki Yuki, congratulations, you are our first caller, are you ready for the question Miss?...."  
_ "Kagome," I reply, almost breathlessly might I add. I couldn't help but think 'what do I have to lose, I probably know it, what with all the stuff Sango mentioned about anything that even remotely involved the band,' "Okay, I am ready for your question Toki."  
_ "As you may know, the band Shards of a Demons Soul got their name from an infamous legend that revolved around a certain jewel. If you can tell me what jewel it was and the supposed creator of the jewel, the Prize is yours. You have 30 seconds to think before I require your answer"  
_ 'Okay Kags, think hard, you know this, you read it a long time ago in an interview, not to mention gramps has brought it up before..... think, think, THINK….That's it.' "I believe the correct answer would be the Shikon no Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls and it was created by a powerful Priestess named Midoriko during a terrible battle with an evil demon."  
There is silence for a few seconds, though those few seconds seemed like ages before he finally replied. _"I am sorry Kagome," _I feel myself gasp 'there is no way I got that wrong…' _"but it seems that you will have to change whatever plans you made for Friday the 19__th__ of June because you will be back stage with two of your friends listening to Shards of a Demons Soul, please stay on the line so that I can get your information.  
_ After giving Toki my full name and information, I hung up the phone and stared into space for a bit. 'No way...NO FREAKING WAY! Not only will I get to see Shards of a Demons Soul, but I will get to meet them…live, behind stage with two of my best friends...oh they are so going to flip out.'  
By the time I get home, I have decided that I am going to keep the concert a surprise. I know it might be a risky move, but the expressions on their faces will be too priceless. I just need to call them and make sure they know what to bring.  
Deciding to call Sango first, I pull out my phone once again and, finding her number, push send. The line seems to ring forever before she finally answers, breathing heavily.  
"Sango? Are you okay, why are you breathing so hard?"  
"Sorry, my phone was in my room and I was on the other side of the house. I didn't know how long it would stay ringing, so I ran to get it as quickly as possible."  
"Oh...okay." I say, "Anyways, I just wanted to double check on the day you will be arriving next week, it's Thursday right?"  
"Yeah, I should be there Late Thursday afternoon, say, around 5P.M, or so. Why?"  
"No reason," I reply, "oh, and I wanted to let you know that we might go out to a fun club or something so make sure that you bring something perfect for that, but comfortable for a long night out as well, okay?"  
"Sweet! Keeping awesome surprises till the last moment, that is just so like you Kags."  
'Oh, you have no idea about the surprises I have in mind.'  
"Well, it was all spur of the moment, but I try. I have to go let Kikyo know as well, so I will see you next week, bye Sango!"  
"Bye, see you later." And then the phone clicks. I stand there for a bit with a huge smile on my face, before I finally started to dial Kikyo's number.  
"Kik, is that you?" I ask once the phone has been answered.  
"Yeah, I'm just about to run off to work, so you'll have to talk quickly."  
"Okay, I just wanted to make sure that you were going to arrive late Thursday afternoon and to tell you to bring something nice yet comfortable because we might go to a club on Friday."  
"Sounds good," she says, "I'll be in town at about 5:30 or six, I have to go though, so bye."  
"Great, see you when you get here, bye!"  
Now, I just have to wait patiently until next week...it still hasn't clicked yet, but I am sure that it will when I go to the radio station tomorrow to pick up the passes...I just can't believe it.

Authors Note:

Hey everyone, If this is rough, I apologize, like I said, it's my first story, it was written for something completely different but I've decided I wanted to change it and see how it would go. On that note, I feel I need to clarify something. Since this story was written a while ago, plus it takes place in modern times, therefore the personalities will be very different from those of the actual show/manga. I'm trying to edit some and change this a little, but if I did more than that it would be a whole new story and that's not what I want at the moment.  
I'm fairly new at this, and I'd appreciate all the encouragement and critique you'd like to offer (just don't be cruel, if you are, I'll call you out on it) and please, let me know if something doesn't make sense, I'll totally reply back to you and answer your questions as best I can

Lastly, sorry it's short, but that's just the way it goes sometimes. Leave me a review and I'll make sure to send one of the Band members with a plate of cookies, haha!

-Ame

Definitions:  
Toki-Time of Opportunity  
Yuki-Lucky


	3. Ice is slippery when clumsy

Authors Note:

First of all a special thank you to kashiangel07 for your review. I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue to like it!

Second, I've said it once but I'll say it again, lol, just in case. The Inuyasha and company are not mine, and sadly, they never will be. However, the personalities exhibited in this fic are mine, and yes, they will be OOC some, if not most of the time. So please, don't get angry with me if you don't like it (I can't imagine anyone doing that though, ha-ha)

Lastly, here's chapter 2….read, enjoy, and review ( I will always do shout outs to those who give me a review, not to mention it will most likely keep me on my toes about updating quicker, tee hee hee)

Chapter 2:

The sun shines through my window, striking me in the eyes; you would think I would have gotten around to solving that problem but no. So, even though it is only 9:30 in the morning, on my free weekend. I decide to get up. Sango and Kikyo should be arriving tonight, and I just pray that I can keep a straight face long enough to get them to the concert without blowing my cover.  
Finally showered and dressed, I decide to go scout out the route I will need to take in order to get around to the back of the building without Kikyo or Sango seeing the huge mob of fans waiting to catch a glimpse of those lovely boys.

While I am driving I recall the day last week I went to pick up the tickets, I met Toki Yuki in person so that he could verify my ID and I will never forget what he said after handing me the tickets.

~~FLASHBACK~~  
"That was some detailed answer you gave us, How in the world did you learn so much history. Most young girls your age block out that stuff during school."  
"Well, I personally found history fun in school, but more than that, I live on a shrine and have been told that story by my gramps for as long as I can remember. Not to mention my friends and I are fairly good fans and good fans know random things about their idols."  
He just laughed. Casually we talked a bit about the band and he asked me who my favorite was. I admitted, slightly flustered, that I preferred Sesshoumaru even though he was probably the most distant of the four musicians.  
Nodding his head, he agreed but then shocked me by saying, "You never know, maybe the two of you will hit it off."  
I shook my head laughing, "That would be nice but I'm not going to hold my breath. I doubt someone like Sesshoumaru, what with all the beautiful girls flocking after him, would be interested in someone like me. I'm just a plane old girl who grew up on a shrine, nothing special there" Shaking his head, Bob told me to never underestimate myself and keep my fingers crossed. Promising him that I would, I smiled one last time and walked calmly out the door.

~~~~End flash back~~~~

After about an hour and a half of driving around and picking out the perfect route to the building I decide to go to the Mall and the pass time. Who knows, perhaps I would find an even cuter outfit to wear tomorrow night.

A couple of hours later, looking in the mirror stunned, I couldn't help but think 'Gosh, I don't think I could try on another outfit that would make me look as good as this one does without making me look completely desperate. Sango would be proud of my choice in style.' I look in my bag one more time to admire my black, hip hugger Capri's and my red halter that shows just enough curves to get the imagination working, but nothing else. As for my hair, I have already decided to go for my classic look, hair in a ponytail, with a few tendrils pulled out to frame my face.  
Passing the skating rink I decide to have a little fun. I hadn't skated in years, but how hard could it be to remember? Renting out some skates, I shove my shopping and my purse into a locker and, after tying my skates securely on, I carefully make my way out towards the ice.  
'Gosh, I'm a little more unsteady than I thought, I hope I don't fall flat on my face and embarrass myself.' Carefully I put one foot on the ice, then the other, and start to glide. 'Okay, a little unsteady, but you'll pick it up again in a little bit, don't look down and don't try to over correct,' I remind myself.  
As I'm gradually getting better, I notice that it feels like my right skate is sticking a bit, but being the idiot I am, I try to figure out what it is while still skating, rather than go to the side and stop.  
It all happened so fast; first, I am gliding along, not finding anything wrong with my skate and the next, WHAM!!! Suddenly I'm on the ice, rubbing my head in confusion.  
"Did anyone get the license plate on that Truck, what the heck happened?"  
Suddenly I hear voices above me, but there's something odd…They have a different accent. Slowly I look up and immediately feel my face get red. Not only did I run into one person, oh no, it was four and to top it off, they were the musicians in the band I was so looking forward to seeing!  
"Whoa, are you okay?" Miroku and Kouga ask at the same time.  
"Fine…I'm fine, sorry about that, I'm such a klutz sometimes." I say, not realizing that I'm still sitting on cold ice which is starting to melt a little bit.  
"Hnn.....Would you like some help up?" Sesshoumaru asks, holding out his hand. 'Oh My Gosh, the one I like the most is the one with his hand out, offering to help me up….that's so sweet. Remain calm Kagome, you don't want to freak out and scare him, I mean them away, not to mention you don't want them to think you're a total simpering idiot!'  
"Yes, thank you," I calmly reply. I can tell by the look on their faces that they are confused, probably by my total lack of freaking out. Miroku shrugs it off, probably thinking that I have no clue who they are.  
"Do you know who we are?" Inuyasha asks. Poor boy looks so bummed, though I can't imagine he would have preferred a screaming fan.  
"Yeah, of course I do, half the country does, if not more, plus, my friends and I absolutely love your music." I'm sure they usually get screaming and giggly girls talking about how much they love them, but I know that if I were famous I would rather get good feedback about my music. They looked a little shocked and pleased about my reaction.  
"Really, what's your favorite song?" Kouga inquires, smirking in a flirtatious way.  
Smiling I answer, "Oh…where do I begin, well I really like...but then there's....oh and don't forget" My tongue started tying up in confusion of which one I wanted to mention first, "oh, forget listing them, I just like all of them.  
Miroku looks at his watch, "Well, we have to go, are you going to the concert tomorrow night? We'll keep an eye out, you know in case you fall again."  
"Oh, very funny Miroku, Yeah, I might be there, but I guess you will just have to wait to find out, won't you." They all smile, even Sessh, though his seems to be more of a hidden smirk, 'oh Goodness, even when it's not full, Sesshoumaru has the most gorgeous smile ever,' "It was nice to meet you all in person," I say, "do good tomorrow okay."  
Inuyasha laughs "Of course we will!"  
"Bye," They say as they skate off, waving. Personally, I can't believe that actually happened the way it did, but I hope it was refreshing to meet someone they could actually hold a conversation with, rather than having to make sure their ears aren't bleeding after all of the screaming. As for Sesshoumaru, I know he offered his hand because he was the closest, but I'm still shocked, he didn't seem "quite" as cold shouldered as all the news makes him out to be. I just hope when I meet them tomorrow everything goes well; I'd hate to make an idiot of myself.....again.

See that button down here in the middle, click it and leave me a nice long review....or a nice short one, haha


	4. Secrets are Best Kept

SHOUT OUTS:  
**-Stacerue- **I'm really glad that you liked it, I hope you continue to do so!  
-**kashiangel07- **Haha, her embarrassment of herself is just part of her charm I suppose. Glad you enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I am saddened and dismayed to reveal the truth to you......I do not, nor will I ever, legally own any rights to Inuyasha or it's characters ( I can dream though, haha). However, as I've mentioned before, the personalities given to these characters are infact from my own head, so if they're a little OOC, forgive me, but that is how I want them to be.

I'm

Chapter 3:

It took me most of the rest of the afternoon to compose myself so that when Sango and Kikyo arrived, I wouldn't blow a gasket and tell them everything that happened at the ice rink. I might tell them, tomorrow, after we met the band, and then hope they decide not to kill me after all.

Anyways, both Kikyo and Sango just called and by a freaky coincidence, Sango is running the slightest bit late and Kikyo is a tad early, so they should both be arriving at just about 5:15. I glance at the clock and notice that it is now 5:10 so I head outside to wait for them. Once they turn the corner, I'll flag them down to my house.  
Kikyo arrives first and I show her where to park so that I won't be boxed in for when we decide to leave. As she gets out of her car, I brace myself for her reaction.

"Oh My God…KAGOME!!! It's been ages," She runs and gives me a hug, practically tackling me in the process, "how are you Kags?"

As I struggle for breath, I see Sango coming around the corner and do my best to flag her down as well. She pulls up to the curb in front of my house and quickly gets out of her car to try and save me from Kikyo's death hug.

"Kiks, dear, you're killing her. If you don't stop, we'll have come all this way for nothing." She laughs.

She gasps and quickly lets me go. "Oops, sorry Kags."

Gasping for air, and laughing, I shake my head and give Sango a hug as well. "I'm so glad that you both were able to make it. We've got the house to ourselves all weekend; mom and gramps are at some Shrine owner seminar and Souta will be staying with a friend since he didn't want to be dragged into a 'girly world' as he put it"

I lead them into the house and show them to my room, where I point out the bed situation; Sango on the main one, Kikyo on the trundle sort of one, and me on the inflatable one. They tried to argue with me at first, but I made it clear that I absolutely love the inflatable bed and seriously use it as often as I could. Sango just smiled and said "You always were the weird one."

"Okay guys, I thought tonight we could just take it easy, relax and watch a movie, you know, just like old times. I already ran out and got our usual Wacdonald choices."

"Sounds great." They both reply.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Sango asks.

I smirk mischievously and reply "I thought we might watch Rakki-kyohaku, for old times sake. That way we can get our Shards of a Demon Soul fix and have a good laugh. Oh, and my lap top is set up to use, as is the computer in the study."

"Sounds Good to me," Kikyo states, "but what will we do after the movie?

"Well, I wouldn't recommend staying up too late 'cause tomorrow night I have somewhere special to take you. That's why I told you to bring your clubbing outfits. Also, there's a time limit on when we can get in so we need to be there before 7. Otherwise, the doors will close and we'll be left out in the street."

"Are you going to tell us where this mystery place is?" Pleads Kikyo, I just smirk back at her.

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a mystery now would it?" She pouts and I laugh as I head towards the kitchen. "Go ahead and set up the movie, I'll go get the food."

After the movie, which got a delayed start because Souta had messed with the TV again and I had to reconfigure it (and it took forever to figure out what he did), we all cleaned up the living room and headed up the stairs to my room. After we were all in bed, I couldn't help but laugh to myself about what was in store for us tomorrow.

After sleeping in for a decent amount of time, we finally decide to get up and start getting ready. We agreed on going out to eat before I took them to my surprise. It was really almost funny how many evil glares they threw at me throughout the day. But I couldn't stop smiling and though they can't get me to admit why, they know that whatever it is, it must be good.

"Why did we have to leave so early? Kikyo asks as we lhead downtown.

"Because, it takes almost an hour to get there, and we want plenty of time to order our food, eat, relax a bit and still get to where we are going."

Sitting down in the booth at the restaurant, I glance at my watch. _Just a little longer and I won't have to hide the truth anymore. I still can't believe I've managed to keep this secret for so long, it's practically killing me._

"Soooo….you really aren't going to tell us where you're taking us?" Sango chimes in, "To be honest, I never knew you could keep something secret for so long."

"Well, you know, I have some hidden talents that I just never showed to you." I laugh in response as I dig into my food.

A little later, after we finally manage to check, we rush out to the car and leave the restaurant.

"It's a good thing I chose a restaurant that was close, otherwise we would never make it." I say as we pull up to the back of a building.

"Uh…Kags, this doesn't look like any kind of club I have heard of, it just looks like the back of a really big building."

"I know Kikyo, but it gets a lot better on the inside, I promise…you guys won't know what hit you."

"Oh great, no offense Kagome, but I lived with you for over a year, and I never really saw you party, so I am sorry if I don't quite have faith in your club choices." Sango chimes in from the back.

"Thanks a lot, I love you too, but have a little faith will you. If you don't like it, I swear to you I will do whatever you ask me to do to make it up to you okay?"

"Deal" they both say, a little too enthusiastically I might add.

We walk towards the door and this big, ugly muscle guy stops us and asks for the passes. I show him our passes, making sure to keep them well out of view of the girls behind me, and he ushers us into the dimly lit hallway.

Sango, walking closely behind me, asks "Uhhh….Kagome, why don't I hear any music yet?"

"That's because it hasn't started yet, remember I told you they close the doors right at 7, that is when the music starts so, we have to wait another 5 minutes."

"Oh, right"

As we get closer, I can just barely make out hundreds of people chanting, I already know what they are saying, but Sango and Kikyo just have the greatest look of confusion on their faces.

Finally, after we get basically right behind the stage, where we can see hundreds of people in a huge auditorium, Kikyo understands what they are saying.

"Sango," she asks, "do you hear what I am hearing?"

"If you are hearing hundreds of people shouting 'Demon Soul, Demon Soul!!!' Then yes."

As if in slow motion, they both look at me completely, gob smacked, and I, being the annoying friend that I am, smile calmly and hold out their shiny backstage passes towards them. As they grasp them in disbelief, we hear the boys approaching from the other end of the stage. We watch as they run out on stage greet the audience and start their wonderful playing. I giggle as Sango can't keep her eyes off of Miroku's bum, and Kikyo, I don't know she may have vacated the mental premises in shock because I don't think she has blinked for 10 minutes.

As the boys near the end of their last song for the evening, I turn the girls towards me.

"Okay, we are about to go meet the band members in person, and there will be no, and I do repeat NO screaming okay. By the way, just so you don't get even more confused than you are, I've already met them briefly, yesterday, so they might bring that up."

"What do you mean you met them?" Sango asks. "There is no way you could have met Sesshoumaru Taisho and not mentioned it once to us, I just don't believe it."

"Believe what you want to Sango, only time will prove me right, anyways, here they come."

AUTHORS Note:

HI ALL!!!!!! Sorry I've been away for so long, not a very good impression since I haven't been here that long. I hope you haven't given up on me. Thank you all for reading. Yes, I know it was fast paced, but that's how I meant it to be.

Please, once again, let me know what you think or if you saw any major errors that I need to correct.

**TRANSLATIONS:  
**-Rakki=Lucky (A different type then in the last two chapters.....that was a name that meant lucky.....)  
-kyohaku=Star


	5. Club Fun

**Disclaimer** Once again, as much as it pains me to admit it, I do not own any rights to Inuyasha and company, though I do own the rights to the personalities of them (at least for the most part, haha).

Author's Note: As I've mentioned, I will always thank those who review my work, because I really appreciate you taking the time for me. So here's to all those who reviewed the last chapter.  
**kashiangel07**- Glad you enjoy it, I hope you enjoy this next chapter just as much.

**dogs1111448- **Haha, Freak phases in reviews are cool, I have them often. I'm glad you're that excited about reading my story.

**FalonSakura- **Separations=Happy reader, thanks and I'll do my best to remember to get those right. Enjoy this next chapter.

**sleepylittleme**-Here you go, I hope I didn't make you wait too long.

**Moonlight X Luna**-Yes, Kags can have her evil moments can't she, but they at least end up with wonderful surprises, haha.

That's all the thanks for now, So get down there and read the new part and let me know what you think.

"..."=talking  
'...'=thinking

Chapter 4:

Okay, I admit it, once the band members started to walk towards us, I too got a little flustered just worrying about forgetting my own advice and screaming at them. 'Calm yourself Kagome, just like at the ice rink. Speaking of the rink, I think the boys have recognized you…' I look back up at them and smirk a little when some of their eyes widened in shock. 'Of course, maybe they don't….maybe it's just because they see three very fine ladies waiting to meet them backstage…riiiight.'

Miroku, being the 'Lady Legend' that he is, approaches us first, "Hiya ladies, did you enjoy the show?"

Sango, obviously because she likes Miroku, pipes up first. "We liked it….more than you could ever know. She and I," she points at Kikyo, "didn't even know we were coming here tonight because our so called friend over there," She jabs her thumb out towards me, "told us we were going to a club."

"What," I defend myself, "You can't tell me that this wasn't a better surprise than some club."

"I suppose you are right," adds Kikyo, "this outweighs going to a club any day. I have always wanted to meet you guys in person."

I smile, yet I couldn't help but notice that when I had spoken, the guys seemed to finally realize that they had met me already.

"Hey," Inuyasha moves forward, "aren't you that girl who ran into us yesterday?"

"Hn, I thought I recognized you. You were the clumsy girl at the rink who fell. Were you injured?" Sesshoumaru added.

'How cute, Sesshoumaru was worried about me…..sort of.' "Yep, that was me, the name's Kagome by the way; I don't think I mentioned it to you yesterday."

"Oh, that's right, you're that girl!" said Kouga, "I thought you said you wouldn't be here?"

"No, that's not what I said. I said I might be here and that you would just have to wait and see. Though I imagine the last thing you expected was to find me backstage waiting to meet you...again. I almost laughed at the fact I would meet you twice in just two days, I must be extra lucky or something."

"Yeah, you or us one." replies Inuyasha.

"So," Miroku turns towards Sango and Kikyo, "Kagome lied and said that she was going to take you clubbing. That gives me an idea. Why don't we all go? The point of backstage passes is to get to know each other more, but I don't feel like standing behind a stage while hundreds of screaming girls are overpowering our voices."

"I'm all for it, how about you Maru?" says Inuyasha.

He pauses for a bit, "Why not, I've nothing else to do this night. Kouga?"

"Not me mate, I told Ayame I would call her tonight as soon as I could, it's late and she has to get up early in the morning. I can't keep her waiting forever."

"Hey man, it's your loss. Later." Inuyasha laughs.

"So…how are we all going to get there?" I asked. It was obvious that we weren't going to all fit in my car.

"Well, have you girls ever wanted to ride in a limo, because we have one that we could use," Miroku replies.

"Sounds good to me, how about you Sango?" Asks Kikyo

"Yeah, totally, I am all for it."

"Me too," I add, "it'll save gas."

"Gas? You just got offered a ride with the most popular band in greater Japan, _in_ a limo, and the first thing you think of is gas? You are, by far, the most down to earth group of girls I've met." A stunned Inuyasha shakes his head smiling.

"Enough talking Inuyasha. Let's go before the audience finds a way back here and gives me a headache." Sesshoumaru begins to walk towards an exit.

Shrugging, we follow silently behind them him, smiling as we walk through what seemed like a never ending passage to avoid crazed fans.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amazingly, we found a fairly popular club that wasn't too crowded and we even found a large open booth in a darker corner, so the boys didn't have to worry too much about being recognized. I looked at the seating arrangement and chuckled to myself as it was really only working out the way one of us would have picked. In order, from left to right, sat Miroku, myself, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sesshoumaru and finally Sango.

Miroku, being the only guy seated on the outside, offered to get the drinks. "Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, I know what you guys want, but what would you girls like to drink?"

"Smirnoff Ice for me, that's what I always get." Says Sango.

"Martini for me please." Adds Kikyo

"And for you?" Miroku said looking at me.

"Oh, I just want a Coke, I'll be driving the car home and I have no clue what my limit is so I better not risk anything."

"Right...okay, I'll be back in a bit." And with that, Miroku disappeared into the crowd towards the bar.

After Miroku returned with the drinks, we all start to talk. I could tell that at the very beginning Sesshoumaru was intrigued by Sango and Miroku liked me (though from stories, Roku likes anyone with a female form). It's weird how things work out, but she and I agreed that we would never be jealous of what happened to the other. Especially since it would most likely never come to anything. By the third round of drinks, all the humans were starting to get a tad bit silly, even myself though I just blamed it on the company I was with.

"Does anyone wanna dance; I'm tired of just sitting here." Miroku shouts, trying to overpower the thumping music.

"Sure, I do, I'm tired of sitting too, after all what is the point of coming to a dance club if we aren't going to get up and dance." agrees Sango.

He stands up and offers his hand, "Well alright then, let's hit the floor." And with that, they both head out towards the dance floor. Inuyasha looks at Kikyo and with a nod they both rush off to the floor as well, leaving Sessh and me alone.

Sesshoumaru looks at them before turning back to me. "I suppose you would like to join your friends out there?"

"If you don't mind the risk of dancing with 'the clumsy girl at the rink,' then I guess I wouldn't mind joining you out there." I grin.

He smirks, "I'm sure you can't be all that bad. For a human, you seem like you'd actually be graceful some of the time. Besides, dancing is all about who your partner is and whether or not you trust them.

"That's almost a complement Sessh. And you seem very sure of yourself. As for how I dance, I honestly wouldn't know, I have never actually been to a club, let alone danced at one."

"In that case, I insist you join me." He stands up and offers his hand.

'Come on Kagome, you know you would never be able to say no to this demon.' Smiling, I look at him, "Okay, you've convinced me, let's go dancing."

As we approach the floor, I look for Sango and Miroku, and I must say, they do look like they are hitting it off rather well. They're both laughing and smiling and it seems as if he keeps pulling her a little bit closer while they dance.

"Watch out there Sesshoumaru, we might just have a little competition." I say as I gesture over to where the two of them are.

He looks over me, chuckles and shakes his head before leaning down towards my ear. As he does so he whispers "I don't know what you're talking about; I think I might have gotten the better deal out of this. You are unlike any female, human or demon, I have ever met. Not to mention you and your companions can hold an actual intelligent conversation for more than three minutes with us."

I blush slightly and pull away to look at him as he just smirks that gorgeous smirk pulls me close before beginning to move to the beat of the music. If I were honest with myself, I wasn't expecting anything like tonight to occur, but who am I to complain. Whenever the music was quiet enough to actually talk, we would discuss my life since I already knew a lot about them.

"So, you live on a shrine with your mother, grandfather and brother...is there anyone else special in your life ?"

"Oh yeah, I have a fiancé sitting up waiting for me to come home any minute now." I laugh. Looking at his eyes though, I suddenly sense a bit of disappointment, or at least, I think I do. "I'm kidding Sesshoumaru, I've actually never had a boyfriend, let alone anything that serious. Wait, why are we talking about this again?"

"Hn, I assume that with the help of tabloids you know much about me. It's only fair that I get to know more about you, wouldn't you agree?"

I laugh, "I suppose your right. Well, as I was saying, I've been on a casual date or two, but they never lead to anything serious, so we never got to the 'boyfriend, girlfriend' stage."

His face remains passive, but his eyes give away his surprise and then, if I'm not mistaken, a glimpse of hopefulness. "Interesting. However, it seems that we should check in with the others and then probably all head home.

I smile and nod as we walk over towards the table. I see Kikyo and Inuyasha giggling and Sango is smiling the way I imagined she would if Miroku ever showed interest, and by the look on his face, he does.

"Well girls, I think I should drag you back home and let these poor boys go before you terrify them anymore." I laugh.

They nod their heads and we all gather our things.

The ride back to the concert hall was pretty quiet as everyone was a little tired and in their own worlds.

Before I was able to get out of the limo, Sesshoumaru surprised me by grabbing my arm and pulling me back for a kiss on the cheek before releasing me. Shocked I turn and walk towards the car. Out of the corner of my eye I think I see Sango and Miroku are in total lip and as for Inuyasha and Kikyo, they still hadn't gotten out of the car.

Once I finally get all three of us back in the car roll down the windows and say goodbye once more before I start the drive home.

On the way, the girls and I are completely quiet, tired from our exciting and surprising night. Looking in the rearview mirror at their smiling faces, I decide to wait till morning to ask them how their evening went.


	6. The Question

***Disclaimer* **I do not, have not and probably never will own anyrights to any of the inuyasha cast and crew. However, I do own the personalities written in this story, so if you don't think they sound exactly right, well, sorry, they are after all my own thoughts written down.

**Shout Outs:  
****_kashiangel07_**-Yeah, I wish I could have been there to, lol.  
**_PurpleLuna_**-Glad you think it's cute and that you like it, I hope you continue to like it.  
**_amitykunimoto-_**Haha, sorry for the frustration, here's some more and I hope you enjoy it.

Sorry for the long wait for the update everyone, hopefully this one will tide you over till the next installment. And don't forget to give me a review, lol, any advice

"..."=talking  
'...'=thinking  
*...*=dreaming

Chapter 5:

*Even though I feel completely comfortable and relaxed, the house is quiet and unfamiliar. I turn and walk down the hallway listening to a voice at the end in one of the rooms. As I get closer, I realize it is someone I know and I can't wait to see them….but who is it? Obviously, because of the voice it's a guy, but other than that I don't know. I can't remember where I've heard him from before and it's driving me absolutely nuts. Finally, I reach the door, push it open and there, on the phone, smiling and laughing is...*

_RINGGGG!!!! RINGGG!!!! _Startled, I open my eyes and look around disoriented before I realize the loud, obnoxious interrupting ringing is my phone. Turning to look at the clock, I sigh and rub my eyes. Even after a concert, 10:45 in the morning might seem like a reasonable hour to phone somebody, but after the great night I had, I just want to go back to my dream to find out who was waiting for me.  
Groggily, I pick up the phone and push answer. "mmmello?" God, even to myself I sound tired, and usually I fake it so well. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sango and Kikyo staring at me as if they would like to kill the evil invention I now hold in my hand.

"Kagome? Did I wake you? Sorry about that, but I have a question for you."

Immediately all thought of sleeping is gone and I sit straight up in bed. "Sesshoumaru!? Wow, um….this is a nice surprise and don't worry about waking me, I needed to get up anyway. Wait…How'd you get my number?"

Upon hearing Sesshoumaru's name, Kikyo and Sango are also miraculously even more awake, and are staring at me with these weird looks. They almost seemed to be accusing me of keeping secrets.

"Kagome, you still with me?"

"Yeah," I shake my head smiling, "sorry about that. What can I do for you Mr. Tiasho?"

I can almost tell he's smirking as he replies, "First of all, don't call me Mr. Tiasho, that's my father, the business mogul. I'm only twenty-six in Human years. Secondly, the Guys were wondering if you girls would like to come over for a cup of coffee or something."

"The Guys? Are you not included in this decision?" 'Whoa….where is all this confidence and teasing coming from, you only met him yesterday Kags. Calm down a little.' "Yeah, totally…. I mean, I'll have to ask the girls," I risk a glance in their direction, seeing the deadly glares telling me of the pain there will be I don't tell them what is going on soon. "Hold on a sec, okay Sesshoumaru?" Putting the phone down I look at them and with a straight face tell them, "The boys would like to know if we would like to accompany them for coffee or something this morning."

"Do you even need to ask!!!!?" Sango almost shouts at me while Kikyo just nods her head so enthusiastically that I think it might separate from her body.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, calm down a little!" I put the phone back to my ear, "Sesshoumaru, when would you like us to be there?"

Once again, I can almost tell he's smirking as he answers, "As soon as you can, before the rest of the band goes insane, I'll be sure that whatever guard type person there is will know what you look like so that he will allow you into the hotel. They put up very tight security to prevent the paparazzi and annoying fan girls from coming in."

I try to control my giggling, "Okay, taking into account time for traffic and making ourselves somewhat decent, I say we should probably be there in about an hour and a half, give or take15 minutes."

"Hmmm….I suppose that will have to do, if that is what you require. We might have lunch waiting, nothing too extravagant, just sandwiches and such, see you then."

"Bye." Hanging up the phone I turn to the girls once again, "We need to get ready, because the gorgeous Shard boys are awaiting our presence at their hotel."

Kikyo practically screams, jumps up and runs to the bathroom to start straightening her hair. Sango just brushes hers out and pulls it up into a ponytail while I, because I slept with my hair pulled up, let it down in soft waves. We all dress casually in some nice shirts and jeans, and then load up the car to head to down town Okinawa once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time we pull up to the hotel, a valet is waiting for us. "Welcome ladies, may I take your car for you?"

Too awed by all the attention, I just smile and nod while handing my keys to him. We make our way inside and a bell boy type person says that he will guide us to the rooms we are looking for. 'Wow' I think to myself, 'those guys must have given a really great description, we don't even have to tell anyone who we are here to see.'

We arrive on a floor that has only four doors on it, obviously the suite floor, and the boy tells us that it's the last door on the right. Nodding, we say thank you and make our way to the door. Taking a deep breath, I reach out and knock.

"Just a minute, I'll be right there." The door opens revealing a slightly out of breath Inuyasha. "Girls, come in." Inuyasha stands aside to let us in and as I walk by, I can't help but notice that he keeps staring at Kikyo.

I look around the visibly spacious suite and admire its gentle colors before I spot what is (at least in my opinion) the best feature in the whole room. Sesshoumaru is sitting on the couch, and when he looks up and notices us, he smiles. Well….he smiles as much as Sesshoumaru ever smiles, but I can tell he's happy and can't help but I keep my fingers crossed that that is mainly for me.

"Ladies, a pleasure once more, here, come sit down, have a sandwich and we can order drinks from room service." Miroku walks out of what I guess is his own individual room and makes his way across the space to sit by Sango as soon as she chooses a spot on the opposite couch. She hid it well, but I know she's so totally jumping on the inside.

"Where is Kouga?" Kikyo asks.

Miroku looks around and then says "He must still be getting dressed, that guy is so slow about some things." We laugh and order the coffee and tea When it gets arrives, Sesshoumaru and I both reach for the teapot. Blushing, I pull back while he pours a cup for me and then for himself.  
"Thank you" I say as I add milk and sugar.

"No problem, soooo….Why don't you girls tell us about yourselves?" and so the questions begin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After maybe an hour or so of non stop talking, all of us are still laughing and the band members know more about us. It wasn't completely one sided however, we learned even more about them, we learned a few new things about them. Well, I learned about Sesshoumaru, either through things he divulged himself or from Inuyashas outbursts.

Sesshoumaru pours a fresh cup of tea and, leaning closer than necessary, hands it to me. Quietly so that no one else can hear, he whispers, "Kagome, I know this might seem premature, out of the blue and out of character from what you know about me, but what would you say if I were to ask you to date me?"

I freeze, cup halfway to my lips, and can't help but stare at him for a moment 'Did Sesshoumaru, the hot drummer from Shards of a Demons Soul, just ask me out? Breathe, in and out, in and out. Don't stand there looking like an idiot Kagome...ANSWER HIM!!!'

"Ummm, I would have to say that I would really love to but since you'll be leaving for your next gig tomorrow and then heading back to Tokyo."

"True, but I've gotten to know you some, and I have to admit that I would like to know you more."

'Okay, wow…..too good to be true. Wait it is! There's no way he would want to date me…and even if he did, wouldn't it have to be long distance? Maybe…..' "I would like to get to know you as well, Sesshoumaru, but how can we do that? I mean long distance relationships aren't the easiest thing to keep going for strong couples, let alone those just starting."

"Actually...I wasn't suggesting a long distance relationship…"

Confused, I stare at him for a bit, "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, but I don't understand what you are saying."

He smirks, takes a breath and then asks me "Kagome, would you like to come to Tokyo for at least the summer and stay with me."

'Holy crap, I must still be dreaming' leaning over to Sango, I nudge her to get her attention, "Psssttt…Sango," I whisper.

"What?"

"Can you pinch my arm please?"

"Huh? Why would I do that?" She stares at me like I am crazy.

"Just do it." She leans over grabs my arm and twists, "OUCH!!!!, okay, so I am not dreaming."

"Kagome, what is going on, and you best tell me." She gives me a warning look.

"Well, Sesshoumaru just asked me to go with him to Tokyo for the summer, what do you think?"

"WHAT!!! I didn't think you were that daft, go of course!!!"

Smiling, I lean back towards Sesshoumaru who looks as uncertain as I think anyone has ever seen him. "I would love to Sesshoumaru; however, there will have to be certain rules."

"Rules, Hn, if you desire rules, I'd be glad to agree to anything," He looks at me, " rules like what?"

"Well, as you know, I've never been in a serious relationship, so for this to work, it can't go too fast. I will stay with you, but I need you to know and understand that there will be nothing serious, at least not anytime soon." 'Even though I really wouldn't mind it.' "That's really the only iron clad rule I want. You must agree and must respect me on this."

"Is that all," He smiles and nods his head, "I can handle that. So you agree?"

"Yes," I laugh, "Once I figure out how to convince my mother."

**Author's Note:  
**Okay guys, I admit, this one threw me for a loop, so I hope you guys think it turned out alright. IF you see any problems, please please please let me know and I will fix it as soon as I possibly can. If nothing is off, I'd just enjoy reading your thoughts on it, haha.

-Thanks for reading,  
*Ame


	7. Adventure begins

**Disclaimer: **I'm not always very good at remembering to put this here....but once again, I have the sad duty of letting you know that I do not own the characters in this story. Only the creative idea and personalities portrayed.

**Authors Note:** I have to, _have to, _point this out now....before we go any further. Sesshoumaru's personality is going to become a bit more easy going and "fun loving" from here on out. The original reason is because (as I've said before) this story was originally written for a completely different thing. However, for _this_ story, we are going to say it is because he's not in the "public eye" as much, it's just him, the guys and Kagome, so he doesn't have to have an "image" to uphold. Hope this Author note rambling makes sense. Thank you and enjoy.

**Shout outs:  
kashiangel07: **Well....in my head, Kags did have a bit of a time convinving her mother, but I didn't want to write alllllll of that down, lol, so we get to just read the happy result.

**nightsangel8989: **Hahaha, okay, okay, I updated for you. Hope it wasn't too long of a wait.

**angelapage: **Thank you so much for that, I'm really glad that you're loving it so far. Hope you continue to love it, and enjoy this next bit.

**iheartanime43: **Thanks, I like to think that it's nice too. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 6:

I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. Though still not quite sure how, my mother agreed to me going to Tokyo with a "guy" she's never met and that I've barely gotten to know. I mean, I know that she trusts _me_ completely, but I doubt she trusts Sesshoumaru as far as she can throw him (which isn't very far as he is an "all powerful demon."). I'm also sure Gramps had a few choice words to say about the fact that "my life will be in the hands of a demon." As soon as I mentioned Sesshoumaru, gramps was in his library, finding every bit of history on him that he could.

But yeah, the only condition set by mom was that if she decided to come to Tokyo to visit, I couldn't say no....I was all too glad to agree.

'Now Kagome, stop wasting time and call Sesshoumaru to let _him_ know. Tonight is the bands last performance in Kitakyushu, Tomorrow they have a day off and then they fly back to Tokyo, so do it now and have a great summer vacation, trip, whatever this is that you're doing!'

Pulling out my phone, I find his number in my directory and push send; _patiently_ I wait for the ringing to end.

"Hello?" 'Wow, I wasn't expecting someone to actually pick up the phone, figured it would go to voicemail.'

"Sesshoumaru? It's me Kagome."

He started to laugh. I stared at the phone, as if he could see me thinking he was crazy, before I put it back to my ear at the phone "What's so funny Sesshoumaru?"

"I knew it was you Kagome, Caller ID."

"Oh," It made sense, I mean, why would he pick up his personal phone if he didn't know who was calling, "Anyways, I wanted to let you know that after a day of begging, pleading, compromising and a few tears on my mom's part, she has agreed to me going to Tokyo with you. But just to warn you, Gramps is on some secret agenda to make sure that you're "safe or whatever, so if anything weird happens if you ever meet them, don't be too surprised." I laugh and he does that smirk that you can almost hear through the phone.

"I think I can handle that Kags," I shake my head at the nickname, it seems like everyone thinks that is the obvious one to pick, because pretty much every body I have ever met has called me that at some point. "We'll be flying back through Okinawa before we make our way to Tokyo. Our manager informed me that if you arrive at the airport at about 2pm on Saturday, there will be a ticket waiting for you at the Edo Airline. Desk. Don't worry about finding us; I will be sure to find you."

"Sesshoumaru, you know that you didn't have to get my ticket for me. Right?"

"I know, but it was my idea for you to travel, so the least I can do is provide the way for it to be done."

"Okay," I say laughing, "I'll be sure to be there to meet you at the airport at two, see you then! Bye Sessh."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and went to subject myself to the dreaded chore of packing. _Normally_ I liked packing, but this time I really had to plan out what I wanted and what would fit. It had to be done carefully because if everything worked out, I'd be gone for 3 months and I would want to be sure I had _everything_ that would be enough to live comfortably for those months.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day of adventure had arrived; I hugged my mother goodbye.....again....and made my way through the security gate. My ticket had been waiting for me just as Sesshoumaru had said it would, and now I just had to find the right gate to meet him. Looking at the ticket more closely so I would know where to go, I finally noticed that it was first class.

'Why are you so Shocked Kags? I mean, he is 1/4 of a pretty well-to-do band and you've seen enough YouTube videos to know they like comfort when they can have it. He wasn't going to put you back in coach unless he was going to be right there with you.'

I smile, shake my head, and proceed on down the corridors till I get to correct gate. Setting down my things, I glanced at the monitor to see that their flight was a little delayed on its way back from Kitakyushu so I pulled out a book, sat down, and started to read. A few minutes later, a shadow fell across my page.

"Excuse me but you're blo…Oh!" I Jumped up and gave Sesshoumaru a huge hug before I remembered that we truly really didn't know each other _that_ well...(yet). Pulling back again, I smiled, "I didn't hear anything about you plane landing."

"Hmm...I suppose that must be a really good book then. I came to get you, the plane has started boarding, so we need had best board or we will get left behind."

To my surprise, he took hold of my hand and led me to the gate; I gave the lady my ticket before continuing down the ramp to the plane. He continued to lead me to my seat, and then he took the seat beside me.

Seeing my confused look, he smiles, "You didn't think you would be sitting in first class by some stranger now did you?"

"Honestly I never really thought much about it, but I'm that much happier to know that I am sitting next to someone I can talk with." I look around until I spot Miroku and Inuyasha and wave to them, they wave back and smile. Looking farther I see Kouga, asleep and completely lost to the world. "Did Kouga have a late night?"

Looking over my shoulder, Sesshoumaru just shook his head, "Being away from Ayame for so long has been tough on him, he talked to her all night last night. He just can't wait to get home to see her again."

"Oh…now that's cute." I smile and daydream about someday having a relationship like that.

"So, how long will our flight be today?

When he told me I nodded, "Sounds about right that seems like about how long it took me to get there when I went.

"Hnn.....I remember you said mentioned something about going to Tokyo before, what was that all about?" So, on our flight from Okinawa to Tokyo, I proceeded to tell Sesshoumaru more about my year in there.

Eventually they came around with the in-flight meal and it was amazing.

"This Oden is to die for." I say as I take a sip of my coke.

"Don't do that, then this will have all been for nothing." Sesshoumaru smirked, before making a pouting face.

I laughed before reaching out to smooth his forehead, "Don't worry, I don't plan on dying anytime soon for any reason. I also won't tell your fellow musicians that you're nothing but a big baby in the disguise of a demon."

It really wasn't going to be that much longer before we landed, but I had been so out of my normal schedule that I soon became drowsy. Having a full stomach didn't really help matters either. Before I knew it, I was drifting off and the last thing I remember before passing out completely is Sesshoumaru smirking and putting his arm around me to make me more comfortable.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Someone was shaking me, and I was fighting hard to stay asleep.

"Kagome wake up, we're close to Tokyo and they're providing a last call for drinks so if want anything, better get it now. It will be a bit before we will be able to get anything else."

He's taking pleasure from this I can tell, but grudgingly I wake myself up and stretch as best as I can in my seat. I look at Sesshoumaru and smile slightly "I hope I didn't do anything awful like talk in my sleep or drool on your shoulder."

"Hnn, I guess you'll never know."

It didn't take too much longer for me to notice Kouga was wide awake and that he was smiling mischievously.

"What's so funny Kouga?"

"I just have to say that you and Sesshoumaru were definitely very cute all curled up in each other's arms."

I felt Sesshoumaru stiffen a bit beside me and looked at him, "What?"

"When you fell asleep, I put my arm around you. It appears I also slept and soon enough the wolf snicker woke me to find that you had completely wrapped your arms around me and vice versa."

"Oh," was all I could say as I blushed slightly and glanced out the window.

The flight attendants passed out survey cards about the flight and after filling them out, the plane made a safe, if not bumpy landing.

Out of habit, as soon as we got off the plane, I began to make my way to the luggage return zone. It didn't take long while waiting before I realized that I was the only one who actually had luggage to wait for. The rest of them were just standing there, keeping me company as their luggage had already been retrieved by their manager.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, my black suitcases came around. Some how both of them were side by side so I didn't have to hunt for one or the other.

As I reach out to retrieve them, Sesshoumaru swiftly picked them up. "Don't worry," he smiled, "I got them."

Smiling back, I nodded and then I followed them out of the airport towards the limo that was waiting at the exit for them

**Authors Note: **Okay, okay, don't shoot me. I know that nothing too terribly exciting happened in this one and that is is a little short, but really, it had to be done and you did get to see a bit of the fluffly cuddly side of Sesshy.

**Kouga; **"yeah we did, and I took some pictures to post up and sell to the highest paying Tabloid.

**Sesshoumaru: **"Wolf.....do I really need to threaten your life everyday?"

**Kagome: **"Actually, Kouga, I wouldn't worry too much about what Sesshy will do, I'd worry about what I'll do. I know you've heard the phrase 'hell hath no fury like a women scorned.' Well.....this isn't quite the same thing, but it will be almost just as bad if you embaress me like that."

**Kouga:** "Okay, Sheesh!!! it was only a joke!"

**Inuyasha: **"Keh....stupid, mangy wolf. Anyways guys. Be sure to reveiw so that Ame will update even faster."

**Author: **Thanks Inuyasha, well said. Please let me know what you think and you'll get shout outs in return. Till next chapter guys!

-Ame-


	8. The Chase

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, once again, I do not have any rights to any of the characters or realistic things (movies, places, etc) in this story. I'm just borrowing them to try and create a fun free fanfic for all to enjoy.

**Author's Note: *****WARNING***Character personalities different from original story. You have been told, so please do not fuss about it. Other than that, I truly hope you enjoy the story.

**Shout Outs:  
kashiangel07-**Yes, I think the cuddle scene in the last chapter was pretty sweet too. I'm glad you agreed.

**Shirara101-**Haha....if an opportune time should arrive, I will do my best to add that in. However, I can't make any promises. We'll just have to wait to see where the story leads.

**Whitecloud1- **Your wait is over.....that is, until you finish this chapter, lol. Hope it satisfies you for now.

**angelapage** - I admire your enthusiasm, I'm glad you're so excited for future installments

Well, that's all the shout outs for now. If you want to see your name in the shout out list, be sure to leave me a review. Otherwise, no dice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
ENJOY!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Since I was looking out the window at the scenery, and the boys either had seen everything or had no interest, the ride to their houses. I glanced at everyone briefly to see Kouga sending a text to Ayame, letting her know he was almost home, Inuyasha was in his own world, as usual, and Miroku was searching his pockets frantically…..as if he lost something. Finally I couldn't stand it any more.

"Miroku," he looked up when I started talking, "What in earth are you looking for so frantically?"

He looks down at his feet, blushing slightly and mumbles something.

"I'm sorry," I interrupt, "I didn't catch any of that."

"I'm looking for Sango's MSN screen name, I can't find it anywhere."

I'm a little puzzled because Sango never really liked to talk on MSN, but if it was Miroku, then maybe she wanted to use her web cam or something. "You know Miroku, I _am_ one of her really close friends. Therefore, I _do _know her screen name. So……if you lost it, I think I would be willing to tell you what it is…. you know….if you ask." I laughed.

"Huh...I never really thought about that," he says while rubbing the back of his head "thanks a lot Kags. You're a life saver, can you give it to me when we stop?"

Shaking my head with a smile I reply, "No problem" and then turn to look out at the passing streets again. I can feel Sesshoumaru staring at me every so often, but I don't mind, I am sure that this is just as weird for him as it is for me.

First we drop of Inuyasha and Miroku (Miroku only getting out of the car after I write down Sango's screen name). Miroku took off, as if he couldn't get into his house fast enough while Inuyasha slowly walked away doing a backwards wave in the process.

Next was Kouga's home and as we pull up, I notice a girl waiting on his doorsteps. As he gets out of the car, she stands up and starts to run towards him. Reaching each other, Kouga picks up the girl, who I now know is Ayame, and swings her around giving her a kiss.

'Awww, that's so sweet, they look so perfect together."

Finally we pulled up to what had to be Sesshoumaru's home. I'll admit it, I'm a little scared, though I don't know why. I mean it's not like I am making a life commitment here. We get out of the car, Sesshoumaru grabs my bags and we make our way to the front door.

"Well, this is it." Sesshoumaru started, "It's not fancy like all those tabloids say. We do have a fairly large manor, but that belongs to my father. I hope you like it and you're not too disappointed."

He opens the door, and all I can do is stare. 'It's not a castle, no, but it's still huge and the decoration is nice for a guy who lives alone. It could stand for a little cleaning and maybe a woman's touch, but I won't get too crazy...yet.'

"Come on," he takes hold of my hand again, "I'll give you a grand tour of your new home."

Home….I was shocked when he said it, but I liked the sound of it.'

"Obviously, this is the living room. Over here, we have the kitchen and down the hallway a little is the dining room. Across from that is the guest bathroom." I nod taking in each room and how they are set up, but then he starts to pull me upstairs. "The room on the right is empty; I haven't decided what to do with it yet. and this," he pauses and points to a door on the left, "is your room, feel free to re-decorate it however you want." He opens the door and I gasp.

"Sesshoumaru, it's absolutely perfect, who decorated?" Looking around, I take in the deep, rich Forest Green, and gold silver traditional asian theme of the room. To say the least it was the best guest room I have ever seen, decorated in such a way that it would suit a guys taste just as well as a girl's.

"Well, I let one of the designers, some guy named Jakotsu, decorate the guest room the way they wanted, and this is how it turned out."

"Well, I love it, all I need to do is add a few touches of my own here or there, and viola, it will be as if I had lived here forever."

"I'm glad," He smiled, "over here is a walk in closet with a full length mirror and this door leads to your personal bathroom."

"Great, now what else do I need to see in the house?"

"Well, just down the hall is my room, so if you need anything and can't find me anywhere else, that's where I will probably be. But for now, I think I'll leave you to freshen up and unpack. Then, if you would like, we can go out somewhere for lunch since the kitchen hasn't been stocked since we left for the tour."

"Okay, That sounds fine to me." As he turned to leave the room, I pulled my first suitecase towards the bed and began to get my room settled for my, hopefully, wonderful summer in Tokyo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wincing as light strikes my eyes, I duck under the comforter, trying to buy a few extra minutes of sleep. It seems that no matter where my bed is set in the room, the sun will always find a way to get me up.

Finally, giving up, I stretch out and collapse on the bed smiling. A glance at my tells me that it is just after 9 in the morning. So far, I have been here, at Sesshoumaru's house, for four days and everything has been going more smoothly than I could have hoped for. I get to see Sessh every day and I don't have to leave ridiculously early to go work. It didn't take very long for a routine to get established. Usually, I got up, fixed something for breakfast, and then when Sesshoumaru didn't have something with the band, he and I spend time getting use to one another being around and learning more about each other.

Suddenly, my stomach started growling. 'Speaking of breakfast, I should probably get it started; I think I'll make pancakes today.'

Grabbing my robe on the way out of the room, I make my way down stairs and into the kitchen. Briefly I notice the house could use a bit of tidying up, but it can wait till later. In the kitchen, I pull out the frying pan and place it on the stove to start heating. A matter of minutes later, I have the mix whipped up and have started cooking. By the time I'm done with the third one, I hear movement on the stairs.

"Good morning," Sessh says from behind me, "Something smells wonderful."

Turning around to greet him, I come face to face with his bare chest, 'okay, not face to face; he is across the kitchen but still.' Quickly I turn back around so he doesn't see my red cheeks. "Good morning to you as well, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes if you care to wait." 'Why am I so embarrassed, it's not like I have never seen a man's chest before, what with boys in the athletics in school, and oh yeah, not to mention TV.'

"Superb," He says, "I truly enjoy your cooking."

"Ha, I'm sure that if I don't learn some new recipes soon, you'll get pretty tired of it soon, I cook a few good meals, but then I start to repeat." I answer with a smile. 'I might just have to ask Sango up soon so she can teach me some new recipes'

Grabbing plates, silver ware and the stack of pancakes I make my way over to the table and see that Sesshoumaru has already poured us glasses of milk.

"So, What would you like to do today." Sesshoumaru asked after quickly clearing half of his plate.

"Oh, well, I don't know, I was thinking of going to the Tokyo Ferris Wheel. How about you, what do you have to do today?"

"Well, the guys and I need to get together to practice a bit, but if you want to wait a bit, I can take you after words."

"Sure," I smile, "Sounds great, ummm, I need to wash some clothes though so if you want any of your colored shirts washed while you are gone, put them in a pile outside my door."

"Kagome, you don't have to do that, I am quit…" Sesshoumaru begins, but I interrupt.

"Sesshoumaru, it is no problem, I don't have enough for a full load and though I'm sure you're used to washing your own clothes or having someone else wash them. But I prefer to be in charge of my own.

"Fine," He holds his hands up, "I surrender"

"Good, let me know when you're leaving okay… I'll be in my room." With that I give him a wink and run up the stairs to take a shower and get dressed.

"Nicki?" I hear Sesshoumaru call from the door of my room.

"I'm in the bathroom Sesshoumaru, what can I do for you?"

" I am heading over to practice now. We'll be done and I will be back in about two or three hours."

"Okay. Did you leave your shirts by my door?" I yell back.

"Yes, and thank you by the way. Bye."

"Bye." Waiting a little bit, I hear the front door shut and lock. 'Ha, he still locks it every time he leaves, it must be one of those habits that is hard to shake.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Okay, the clothes are in the washer, I am clean and dressed, and now I can just relax.' It was Yesterday before I fnally figured out how his TV and DVD work, so I decided to watch a movie. But here is the million yen question. What movie did I want to watch? I glance through his movies, but nothing really appeals to me at the moment. It's a good thing I brought some of my own. Running upstairs I grab one of my Anime's, run back down and pop it in.

Later, I distantly hear the door unlock, but am too enthralled to turn around. Within seconds, I feel Sesshoumaru sit down next to me.

"What movie are you watching, it's not one of mine right?"

"No," I respond, "It's 'Nausica, Valley of the Wind' and it is one of mine, it's almost over though, hang on."

When the movie finishes, I turn it off and turn towards Sesshoumaru. "So…How was practice?"

He smiles, "The same as usual, full of arguments about arrangements and other such things, with only about half of the time being serious in our practicing."

"Hmm, I would hazard a guess that you four end up doing that alot." I laugh with him.

"Are you ready to go to the Ferris Wheel now? I'll drive."

"You bet you will, I still get confused on directions in my home town, let alone here in Tokyo."  
"Hnn, I'd bet you would be fine with me guiding you." He smirks.

"All the same," I say, "we better not risk it."

And with that, he grabs his keys and we head out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I still can't believe you did that!" Laughing, I unlock the door and we stumble inside the house, I can't believe we took so long, I look at the clock and now it is about seven PM.

"I have no clue what you are talking about" Sesshoumaru feigns innocence.

"Don't play coy with me; you know very well what I'm talking about. I can't believe you danced around in the Ferris Wheel like you did on the one of your music videos."

"Well it got you to laugh now didn't it?" By now he was sitting down on the sofa.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, now I have all this energy from laughing." I sit next to him, trying to think of something to do. Suddenly a great idea pops into my head and I turn to look at him.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru backs away from me a little.

"Nothing, I just have something to say to you."

"Well," He asks mock impatiently, "What is it."

"TAG!!! YOUR IT!!!" and with that I take off running up the stairs

Stunned, Sesshoumaru sits there long enough for me to get all the way up to the top before he finally makes a move. "Hnn, so you want a chase. Did you forget that with my sense of smell I'll find you before you can even think of where to go.!"

'It's a good thing I was all over the house with laundry today, since my "fragrance" will be all over. Just in case, I take one of my flip flops and throw it toward his door, hoping that he will think I went in there, and then I duck around behind my door to hide. 'Of course, Kagome, once he does see you, his demon speed will be able to catch you. The only reason he hasn't yet is because he doesn't want to.' Once I think he has passed my room, I start making my way out and down the stairs.

"Got You…You didn't think I'd fall for that did you?" Sesshoumaru pops out of the extra room startling me as I take off down the stairs trying to outrun him. I get almost to the bottom. Just 4 steps left when I miss one and start falling.

"KAGOME!!!!" I hear behind me as I quickly approach the floor.

**Ame-** Okay people, don't hate me for the cliffie, haha, just click that big button down at the bottom, leave me a review and I'll let you know what happens as soon as I can.

**Kagome-** I can't believe you Ame! I haven't even been there a week and you're trying to take me out of the picture already!?

**Ame-** Whoa, chill, Look, If it will make you feel better, I promise you that you're not going to die.

**Inuyasha-** Yeah, you'll just end up in a coma or break something really badly or nothing will happen except Sesshy will laugh at you for your clumsiness.

**Kagome-** *punches Inuyasha* Shut up! I don't need your help imagining all the bad ways this can end!

**Ame-** While theyre arguing, I'm gonna sneak off now without being noticed. Remember, leave me those reviews!


	9. Cooking up a Plan

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, once again, I do not have any rights to any of the characters or realistic things (movies, places, etc) in this story. I'm just borrowing them to try and create a fun free fanfic for all to enjoy.

**Author's Note: *********WARNING***Character personalities different from original story. You have been told, so please do not fuss about it. Other than that, I truly hope you enjoy the story.

Also….I am so, soo SO sorry for taking so long, school has jumped up a notch in hardness, but I'm almost done, so then I will only have "work" to contend with, lol. Therefore…as a special bonus, I'm gonna post TWO chapters today….so here is this one, and stay tuned for the next one….ENJOY!

**Shout Outs:****  
Kashiangel-** We'll find out…did he save her or not….thanks for reading  
**Serrinaus- **I hope that is a good "interesting" and I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

A Plan is cooking

"Kagome, are you sure you're okay?" Sesshoumaru asks me for the millionth time in the last hour. Currently we are upstairs in his bathroom and he is helping me wrap my right wrist up.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm fine I promise, it's just a minor sprain, it'll be better in a few days, and if it gets worse I promise to go the doctor to get it checked out okay?"

"Okay," He looks skeptical, but I can tell he's going to let it go for now, "I'm sorry by the way."

Confused I look at him, "For what? I was the one who started the chase and the one who missed the step with her clumsiness. Besides, you saved me before anything worse could have happened, I only hurt my wrist because I tried to grab out at something."

"Yeah but if I hadn't chased you, you wouldn't have been running down the stairs away from me, therefore you wouldn't have been hurt."

"Sesshoumaru stop," I interrupt, "To be honest, if you hadn't chased me I would have been disappointed. You will quickly find out that I have a very mischievous nature, I like to hide and run away and things like that. I'm just glad that you aren't one of those types of guys who just sit there and look at me like I am the craziest person in the world."

"Well," He smirks, "I haven't know you very long but I can already tell that you are a bit crazy, but that just makes you that much cuter. Besides……I'm Inu-youkai remember….chasing is in our nature"

Blushing, I slap him with my left hand as my right sort of hurts at the moment. "Well, I think I should go to bed now, before I do anything else clumsy. I'll see you in the morning right?"

"Hn….since this is my house, I don't see how you wouldn't." Before I could protest, he swooped me up into his arms and started towards my bedroom, "and be careful of your wrist; you don't want to hurt it any more than it already is." He reached the door to my room, kissed me on the forehead and set me down.

I smiled up at him, "You know, just cause I sprained my wrist, doesn't mean I can't walk…..but thanks for the lift." I leaned back up to give him a quick peck on the lips before spinning into my room and shutting the door.

* * *

'What is that awful smell' I crinkle my nose and start to wake up. Rubbing my eyes, I hurriedly grab my robe and pull open my door. 'It smells like something is burning!' Rushing down stairs, I dash into the kitchen to see the most pathetically cute sight I have ever laid eyes on. Sesshoumaru is silently cursing at the skillet that contained a black blob of what I assumed to have been scrambled eggs at some point.

"Sesshoumaru," I laugh softly, "What on earth are you doing?"

He froze for a second before turning around "I thought since you were still hurt I would make breakfast for us, but it seems that I will never even get basics like scrambled eggs."

It had been two days since I sprained my wrist and even though I didn't wear the brace anymore it still hurt a bit. Smiling at him, I laugh, "Thanks for the thought, how about we just get toast, and you could butter mine for me? I am sure you can't ruin that."

"Yeah, I suppose I can do that." Even with the confidence he portrays naturally, I decided I should probably keep an eye on the toaster while he has his back turned. Pouring coffee into a mug he offers it to me.

Grimacing I say "No Thank you, just juice for me please."

After eating, Sesshoumaru had to head over to the studio with the guys for another practice so I decided to clean up the house a bit. Well… as best as I could considering my wrist still hurt. Finally, when I decided that it's clean enough I headed up to my room to call Sango and see how she was doing.

As I dial her number and press send, I keep my fingers crossed that she would answer, after all, it's not a number she recognizes.

_"Hello?"  
_

"Sango? Hi, it's me Kagome."

_"Oh my god. Kagome, how are you, how are things working out with Sesshoumaru? Have you gotten into his bed yet?"  
_

"I'm fine, things are going steady, and NO I have not, god Sango, I've only been here a week."

_"So? You live with him right?"  
_

"Yeah, and I sleep in my own bedroom"

_"Oh you are so boring, have you done anything exciting since you have been there?"  
_

"Well…I sprained my wrist falling down the stairs"

_" (slap in the background) I don't even want to know. I meant have you done anything romantic yet?"  
_

"I kissed him on the lips."

_"Wait, let me get this straight, you, Kagome Higurashi, miss innocent, initiated a kiss? Details, please."  
_

"There's not much to tell really, we were saying goodnight, he kissed me on the forehead, and I quickly gave him a peck on the lips before darting into my room."

_"Kagome, your naivety quite amazes me sometimes, you have been there for a week and all you have had is one single peck on the lips. Have some fun will ya."  
_

"Don't worry Sango, all good things take time, now enough about me. How are things going with your relationship with Miroku?"

_"Ugh, don't get me started, what was I thinking just giving him my MSN Screen name, I am hardly ever on and when I am, he isn't, we have maybe had two brief conversations since you guys left."  
_

"Well, I suppose I could help you in your dilemma, if you're nice to me that is."

_"Oh really, please tell me what you propose."  
_

"As you know, my cooking skills are limited and I suggest that I invite you to visit for a week or so, maybe Friday or Saturday after next, and you can teach me how to cook. In return for your favor, I will be sure that Miroku attends the dinners as well. So what do you think?"

There is silence at first, "Sango? You still with me?"

_"I can't believe you even need to ask me that, you could have just sent me tickets or something."_

"So it's a deal?"

_"Oh totally, I will be there that Friday morning if that's okay."_

"Yep, I'll be waiting for you at the airport then, talk to you later….oh and I am going to keep it a secret from Miroku okay?"

_"Sounds great, I have to go now, but see you in two weeks, bye."_

"Bye." Smiling I hang up the phone just in time to hear Sesshoumaru return home. I rush down to meet him, being extra careful on the stairs and tell him my plan.

"Sounds like a great plan to me, I'll make sure Miroku is here and he won't suspect a thing."

Perfect, everything is going better than I could have dreamed.

~*~*~*~

**Miroku**- I can't believe you would stoop so low to keep secrets from me!

**Inuyasha**-Oh, pipe down, at least your girl is coming to see you! When do I get to see mine

**Sesshoumaru**- Silence Hanyou, you're lucky a girl is even interested in you, your loud mouth drives everyone away

**Ame**-Sessh, be nice, or I'll write in some things you won't like

**Sesshoumaru**-is that a threat Human

**Ame**-It's a promise, now pipe down so the readers can review! Please guys, I know I take time between updates, but don't give up on me, I do promise that I will write this story in its entirety


	10. Sweet Desserts

**Author Note: **Here it is....as promised, I hope you enjoyed this and the previous chapter. I'm really working hard for this, but I admit that I can make mistakes quite easily. PLEASE let me know if you ever see anything that confuses you or seemed off, and I will do my very best to fix it. Now, enjoy the chapter

* * *

Sweet Desserts...

The two weeks have flown by pretty quickly, my wrist has healed, a few more kisses have passed between Sesshoumaru and I (Ok, like 2, but still, it's more than I've ever had before). Sango's plane arrives in 15 minutes and Miroku has no idea that she is here. The only change of plans is that instead of just Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango and I, we also had to invite Kouga, Ayame and Inuyasha, but the more the merrier right?

_"Flight GH375 from Okinawa has just arrived. Luggage pick up will be at circle 4."  
_

"That's Sango's flight, come on Sesshoumaru, let's go meet her." Grabbing Sesshoumaru's arm I drag him along behind me through the thick crowd to the luggage pick up station.

"You're taller than me Sesshoumaru, can you see her anywhere?" I look at him, "She has bright pink suitcases if that helps."

Shaking his head he looks around, "Hn…..Not yet, maybe she hasn't…oh wait, is that her over there? The sent smells familiar."

I turn to look where he is pointing and it takes me a minute, but I finally see her still waiting for her luggage. We walk over and when she finally sees me, she turns excitedly to give me a hug.

"I can't believe I am actually here in Tokyo again, and to top it off, I will be cooking tonight for Miroku!" She resists the urge to jump, "He still doesn't know I'm coming right?"

"Sango, he has no clue. Neither does anyone else actually." I can tell she is a bit confused. "You see, we couldn't just invite him over, so Inuyasha, Kouga and Ayame are coming over as well, but don't worry, I got plenty of the ingredients you told me to get."

"Oh right," she says, "well that should be no problem, it is, after all, only two more people than I used to cook for while we were here."

"Great, come on, here come your bags, grab them and we'll take you to our house so that you can freshen up and relax before we start cooking."

Walking slightly behind Sesshoumaru Sango grabs my arm and leans into me, "So it's '_our_' house now is it, does that mean you sleep together?"

"No it doesn't mean that……and butt out will ya?" I laugh, "I'll let you know when anything happens, I promise okay, now just drop it."

She smiles, "Okay, I'll drop it, but if I find out that you are hiding anything from me, you are so dead. Deal?"

"Fine Sango," I reach my hand out to shake, "it's a deal."

* * *

The day passed pretty quickly and before I knew it both Sango and I were in the kitchen starting to prepare dinner. Sesshoumaru was waiting in the living room with strict orders that he was to get all of the guests into the dining room without seeing Sango. She and I had thought long and hard about our menu and finally decided on a three course supper, home made Miso soup, Oden and, for dessert, Ichigo Daifuku.

Everything was almost ready when the doorbell rang. I pushed Sango into a corner, out of sight, as I went to greet everyone. Fortunately they all arrived at the same time so we only had to sneak them past once.

"Good timing everyone," I say as I greet Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Ayame with hugs, "Dinner is almost ready so if you will please make your way to the dining room."

"It smells great Kagome," exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I can't wait to chow down," added Miroku.

"If all your food is as good as it smells, I'll have to stay away or you'll make me fat," laughed Kouga and Ayame just shook her head and gave me a smile as they made their way to the dining room.

Running back into the kitchen I see Sango stirring the soup one last time before dishing it out into bowls.

"Okay, I'm going to serve the soup and then when the main course is coming out, you are going to help me right?"

Sango nods her head, "yeah sounds good to me."

"Great," I start to walk out the door with the tray and then pop my head back through the door, "Oh by the way, I'm going to mess with Miroku a bit before you come in okay?"

She smirks and nods her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow Kagome, that was great, and to think that that was just the starter, I so cannot wait for the main course." Miroku sat back patting his stomach happily

'Oh this is just too good to pass up.' "So, Miroku, how are things going with Sango?"

His face fell a bit, "Not too well actually, we hardly ever get to talk."

"Oh, that's too bad; hopefully you'll get a chance to talk more soon." It is so hard for me to hide my smirk. "What about you Inuyasha, are you and Kikyo still hitting it off?"

He smiles "Yeah, she and I talk all the time, hopefully I'll get her to come over to visit sometime soon."

"Yeah," I smile, "That would be great, oh wait, I think I just heard the bell signaling the main course."

Kouga pipes in, "Hey Kagome, you're a really good cook, you should give lessons or something."

Now's my chance, "Actually Kouga, I had a bit of help tonight, someone is actually teaching me how to cook."

"What, surely it can't be Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha exclaims while watching Sesshoumaru pour the wine, "He's a rubbish cook!"

We all laugh, "No Inuyasha, it's not Sesshoumaru, but it is someone you all know, hang on, I'll get them to come in here to join us for the main course. Oh and Sesshoumaru, just water for me and the guest okay?"

A little bit later I walk back into the dining room, "Lady and Gentlemen, I proudly present my teacher and tonight's culinary chef, Sango Tora."

She walked into the room carrying the second tray of food and as she entered, Miroku's jaw almost literally hits the floor.

After everyone finally got over their shock, Sango took a seat next to Miroku, and we enjoyed our dinner. The conversations were flowing all over the room, and when dessert was served, everyone was in good spirits.

"So Sango , when did you arrive in town?" asks Ayame, "Miroku has been talking about you for some time."

"I actually arrived this morning and it was Kagome's idea to surprise you all."

"Well," Miroku interrupts, "it certainly is a surprise, but I am glad that you are here, we can actually get to know one another now."

"Looking forward to it Miroku," Sango smiles.

'Uh oh, she has that gleam in her eyes; I can almost predict what will happen soon if not tonight.'

"Well, this has been a great evening, but we have to head." Said Kouga

"Yeah," Inuyasha nods, "I am beat."

"Okay guys, I'll see you later." I say as I walk them to the door.

Turning around, I notice Sango approaching me with a smile and I just know that she won't be staying the night with me.

"Okay, what do you want, though I can pretty much guess." I smirk.

"Well, Miroku asked me to accompany him to his house so that we could continue talking."

"Right," I laugh, "So that's what he's calling it now?"

"Oh shut up, I'm just getting out of your house so that you are free to jump Sesshoumaru if you want"

"Sango, not so loud," I look around to see who is listening, "I'm not as free spirited as you or as fast moving as Miroku, you know?"

"I know, but it's fun to mess with you."

"Whatever, get out of here you, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Then nothing would happen and there would be no point of going."

I laugh and push her out the door with Miroku, "Go, call me in the morning."

Smirking she speaks over her shoulder, "That's depending on whether or not I have the energy to get up in the morning right?"

"Right...didn't need to know that, goodnight." I lock the door.

Turning around I meet Sesshoumaru, "well that was a fun night wasn't it?" he asks as he brings me into a hug.

"Oh it sooo was, I'm just sad that I will never be able to do that again." I lean up towards him and give him a quick kiss. "Good night Sesshoumaru." I spin out of his arms and then up to get ready for bed.

**Author's Corner  
**-Okay, I know that Sango is more like Miroku in this version, but again, the characters have personalities created by me (and based off of people I know) so that is that. Also, I'm gonna try and keep track of Japanese words and their meanings….so if you see something and you don't know what it is, feel free to ask….here's some for this chapter…

Ichigo Daifuku- Japanese sweet cakes with strawberry and anko (sweet red bean paste) fillings  
Tora- Tiger (I thought it appropriate since Sango is such a fighter in the original)

**Miroku-**Now that was a pleasant surprise…but not as great as what I'm gonna get tonight

*SLAP*

**Sango- **You Hentai…..you wish….this is fiction, you do realize that right!

**Miroku- **Yes, well, I'll just enjoy it while I can

**Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha-** Ame! What are you doing?

**Ame- **You'll see, all in good time….now, stop talking and let the readers review…..so I know what they think.


	11. Progress and Plans

**Disclaimer:** As Always, I must admit that I do not have any rights to any of the characters or realistic things (movies, places, etc) in this story. I'm just borrowing them to try and create a fun free fanfic for all to enjoy.

**Author's Note: *********WARNING***Character personalities different from original story. You have been told, so please do not fuss about it. Other than that, I truly hope you enjoy the story.

*******Be sure to read the authors Note at the end....it affects update times****  
**

**Shout Outs:  
SesshoumarusPegasus: **Here ya go hun. I'm glad you like it and are eager for more. I hope you continue to enjoy and I hope that this was a fast enough update for you lol.

Progress and Plans

It had been two days since the surprise dinner and even though Sango came over to visit me, I hadn't seen her since. So. By default, I guess she and Miroku must have had quite the reunion. Right now I was standing in the kitchen, looking out the window at Miroku's house wondering what could be going on. "Knowing both of them, there isn't really a need to guess, you know exactly what they are doing. Oh, Wow, mental images I don't need!" I mumble to myself.

While I was still standing at the window, my mind wandering who knows where, I jumped slightly as I felt someone hug me from behind. "Good morning Kags, did I startle you?"

"Of course not." I say, relaxing into Sessh's hold, "I don't get scared that easily." Okay, so I was totally lying, but he couldn't tell that. Strike that, he was a demon after all.

"Oh really? Then may I inquire as to why you were hiding your face in my arm last night while watching the Grudge 2?" He teased, "Not to mention, I heard your heart beat speed up.

Turning, I slapped him lightly on the arm, "That was different, I wasn't scared, just grossed out by all of the ways people were dying, I didn't want to watch the icky bits."

"You know," He smirked, "If you just wanted me to hold you, that's all you had to say."

That was it, failing to hide my smile, I pushed him towards the door. "All right mister, if you want any breakfast this morning, you will get out of my kitchen!"

"All right, all right, I'll go, but not without a kiss." He turned towards me, hiding his smirk once again

"Fine, you're such a baby." I leaned up to give him a quick kiss but was soon more than shocked when his hands captured my face and held me longer. I tried to pull away, but my head refused to cooperate, so as a result, our heads just got lower as my body backed away from his.

Finally, when it seemed like I might die (happily) from lack of oxygen, Sesshoumaru released me and headed into the living room. Meanwhile, I remaind standing there like an idiot, thinking to myself 'OH MY GOD!!! Kagome, that was like your first _real_ kiss!!!' Holding my fingers up to my lips, I turned to the fridge to _try _and focus enough to find something to cook. After finally deciding on fixing up some omelets, I quickly whipped them up and poured the eggs on in a hot skillet to fry them. Once finished, I slid them onto plates and poured juice while calling to Sesshoumaru. However, before fully getting his name out of my mouth, he was back the kitchen to eating. I tried, and failed to keep my blush down as I watched the first bite travel up to his lips…..the lips that were all too recently melded to my own.

"So," I start, clearing my throat and trying to change the subject in my mind, "you're supposed to practice again today right? Do you think you will be able to drag Miroku away from Sango long enough to do that?"

"Hnn, not a problem, if worse comes to worse, I'll just knock him upside the head and drag him to the studio."

"Don't beat him up too much, or Sango might get quite upset with you." I laughed.

"Don't worry, you're going over with me when I get him, that way I am sure you and Sango can actually have a talk. Besides, if you don't get her out of there, you're original goal of learning more culinary skills would be in vain. Of course, if you never learned anything else, you're still much better than this Sesshoumaru and this, I'd not get tired of your cooking.

"Right," I try to put on my serious face, "now you're just trying to be charming, but you're not fooling anyone, especially me, and for trying, you get to wash the dishes while I go get ready." With that, I down the last of my juice, put my cup and plate in the sink and then raced up the stairs to get ready to see Sango….._and_ to tell her about the kiss.

* * *

It took about three rings on the doorbell, before we heard any response inside Miroku's house. "Hold on a minute, I'm coming, I just have to find my shoes!" I heard Miroku call from somewhere in the recesses of the house."

"Miroku, "Sesshoumaru called out, "if you don't hurry, I'll just have to drag you over there without shoes, everyone else is there and waiting….even Inuyasha, which is impressive."

The lock on the door clicked and opened to a smiling Sango who just shook her head and looked back over her shoulder at Miroku who's hopping down his stairs on one leg, trying to get his left shoe on. Immediately we all started laughing, and Miroku, of course, has his typical confused look on his face.

"Don't worry San," I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "You'll only be separated for a few hours, it won't be too bad." I laughed harder as I pulled away while whacked my arm blushing.

"Bye ladies, we'll see you later." both of the boys called over their shoulders as they started to walk to the studio.

"Bye guys," I shout, "Come on Sango, you need to get dressed. You still have to teach me some new recipes." Dragging her back over to Sesshoumaru's and my house, I made her go change (_her_ clothes actually consisted of a pair of Miroku's shorts and one of his shirts). "I guess I don't have to ask what happened between you and Miroku, what with your new fabulous ensemble and his even larger than possible goofy grin. Oh, by the way, when you go back over there, take your suitcase."

"I guess you know me too well to have to wonder, but what about you, has anything progressed?" She looked at me while raising her eyebrow suggestively.

"Well," I hesitate.

"What? What!?" She started to get excited, "The two of you actually…"

"NO!!!! Gosh, we aren't anywhere near that stage, I was just going to say that this morning I got my first _real_ kiss, you know the kind that seem to last forever and that you just might die from lack of air, but you don't want to pull away. It was kind of like the first kiss between Barbara Novack and Catcher Block in **Down with Love**."

"Oh Kagome," She started, "That's so great, you're actually getting really serious in a relationship, I'm so happy for you."

Blushing a little I looked away, "Thanks…. Hey, enough mushy stuff, let's go watch a movie and then you can help me decide what to cook tonight."

* * *

After watching Down With Love (Sango's idea, not mine), she and I went into the kitchen and decided to cook pork loins with a kiwi fruit sauce. We'd been working for only a few minutes when I heard the boys come in.

"How was practice?" I called out.

Both Miroku and Sesshoumaru walked in, Miroku heading straight over to give Sango a big kiss.

"Gosh," I giggled into Sesshoumaru's ear as he hugged me, "You'd think they'd been separated for years." Looking at the two, I almost failed to see the glimpse of jealousy in Sesshoumaru's eyes, but I decided that it was just my imagination, there was nothing to be jealous about….he had agreed to take it slow.

Sesshoumaru began to speak, interrupting the kissing fest, "We had a good practice, but toward the end Fletch showed up and said that we would have to travel next week to go do interviews. We leave this Saturday. He did say that if you girls wanted to come with us, it would be alright."

Sango looked away a little sad, "I would love to, but I have to head back home on Friday."

"Actually. Sango," Miroku begins, "I was wondering if you would like to stay the rest of the summer with me, you know, kind of like what Kagome and Sesshoumaru are doing?"

At this point, my conscience decided to speak with me "except that you aren't sleeping with Sesshoumaru….you should learn something besides cooking here!' Shaking my head a little I told it to shut up and subconsciously pushed the thought to the back of my mind. "Yeah Sango, why don't you stay the summer, you can keep me company when Sesshoumaru is away and be away and vice versa."

She started to smile a bit, "I don't have a problem with that idea, I'd have to tell my family, but they shouldn't be too bothered by it, as long as I have a roof over my head."

"Great, it's settled then," I smiled, "Now, if you want to eat tonight, I would suggest you all go sit in the dining room before the food gets cold." 'Yay! Now you have someone to share anything exciting that happens, without having to rely on a phone.' Shaking my head once more, I join everyone to eat the another fabulous meal that Sango and I made.

**Authors Note: **Yes, I know my chapters aren't all that long, but that's how I do things, fun, fast and sweet. HOWEVER, I really don't wanna crack any heads or be a stubborn jerk about anything, but I would like a few more reviews. I KNOW there are "X" amount of people who have read my story, and i hope you are all still reading. Yet, I only got one review this last time......just one......it made me a bit sad. Let's try for a few more, not a lot, just a few. It makes my day to get any type of review....even if it's something like "Luv it."

I plan to put the next chapter up on Next Thursday or Friday....but I _might_ be persuaded to put it up sooner......till then,

-Ame


	12. Assumptions and Shocks

**Author's Note: ****Well, here is the next installment….early. I figured "Hey! I got 4 reviews this time so I'll update 4 days earlier than I said!" Now….that isn't to say it will be like this all the time. See down below for More information on that.**

**Shout out's:  
****SesshomarusPegasus- **I LOVE the excitement you put into the review! Thanks for the encouragement.  
**Jennahall- **I'll do my best but as I've mentioned before, this story has already been written and though there will be revisions I can't make any promises. I hope You still enjoy it either way.  
**casedeputy-**Hmm….There just might be. You'll have to wait and see though. Glad you liked it!  
**Adeen-**Haha, I'm glad you like is OOC'ness….all of them are based off of people I knew or know, so it was a risk to try this, thanks for the positive reinforcement!

**Also….** I want to say thank you **to Jennaha11, alex-luvs-k-j-n, Tsuchi no'Kage** and anyone previously who has liked it enough to place it in their favorites!

**Author's Note: ****Now on to the story…..and I apologize in advance………****  
**

Assumptions and Shocks

The week passed more quickly than any of us expected, and with the exception of the ridiculously long shopping trip to get Sango more clothes for the rest of the summer (sponsored by the fabulous Miroku Houshi) nothing worth notice happened. She and I are currently sitting in the living room of Miroku's house laughing about the boys and packing for the interview trip.

"Okay, okay, okay, I have a great one!" Sango starts to talk, "On Wednesday, Miroku cranked up some sort of Opera on his sound system, and started to serenade me."

"Seriously!? Miroku…..singing Opera…..that's something I can't quite picture. And yet, I bet it was sadly hilarious."

"Okay, tell me something Sesshoumaru's done."

"Well," I start, "Mine's not as funny, it's actually quite sad really. The morning after I sprained my wrist, I woke smelling smoke. Worried, I grabbed my robe and rushed downstairs to see what was going on. There I found Sesshoumaru, standing at the stove, trying to cook what I found out later to be scrambled eggs. There was nothing in the skillet except a black blob."

"Wow, and I thought Miroku was a bad cook, he can at least stir eggs in a pan until they are cooked all the way through."

"I know, right…so now Sesshoumaru isn't even allowed to try and cook anything, he can make sandwiches and stuff, but if it requires heating, he just doesn't do it.

Just then all of the boys walk in, "what are you talking about?" asks Inuyasha.

"Nothing!" we both reply a little too quickly, and then looking at each other start to crack up.

Kouga just shook his head, "Girls, I just don't understand them. Ayame does stuff like that all the time and I just learned to forget about it, otherwise it'll drives you nuts."

"Kouga, it's good you got used to the fact that you won't understand girls, because no matter what you do, you never will." I laugh and Sango just nods her head in agreement.

"Are you girls almost packed?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"If so," Miroku added, "we can go ahead and load up the bus so that all we have to do tomorrow is get on and go.

"I'm done, but I always was a light packer. I think Sango may need a little bit more time." I smile and hand my suitcase to Sesshoumaru who, taking it from me, allows his hand to linger on mine for just a bit, before heading out to the bus.

"Okay, Sango, when you're done just let me know, then I'll go load it up." Miroku said as he went into the kitchen to get a drink, "Do you girls want anything to drink?"

"Water please?" replied Sango.

"Yeah, water for me too please." I called out and then turned back to Sango to help her finish packing.

* * *

"Whoever thought of leaving for a trip at 4 in the morning was an idiot." I grumble as I made my way down the stairs to greet everybody at the door before we head out.

"You know," Sesshoumaru smirked, "If you would just drink coffee like everybody else, you would be more awake."

"Ugghh, no thank you, I would rather walk around in a coma." I leaned towards him and spoke quietly into his ear, "Besides, this way, I have an excuse to lean on you for support so I don't fall or anything."

One by one we loaded onto the bus and before long, we started the four and a half hour journey, it wasn't long before I fell asleep on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

At about 8:45, (after being rudely awakened by Inuyasha throwing things at me) we arrived at the hotel, checked ourselves in and made our way up to the suite. I was still so tired that I didn't notice Sesshoumaru take my suitcase into what was supposed to be his room and leave his suitcase behind the couch, out of sight, in the living room.

"Hey Sessh, did you bring your video camera?" Kouga asked.

"Hn..Of course, I always bring it, why?"

"Because we always end up with some great footage of us being completely stupid."

"You mean you being completely stupid, I never share in it"

"Ooooh," I interrupt, "Can I be in charge of the camera, not all of the time, but occasionally?"

"I have no problem with it." Smiling, I jump up and down in joy for a second before calming down.

"Riiiight, well our first interview is in about 2 hours, so we're going to go see what they have for breakfast, do you wanna come?" asks Miroku.

"No, I think I'll stay up here and relax, what about you San?" I look at her.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay too."

"Okay," Sesshoumaru said as they head toward the door, "We'll be back soon enough."

Once they are gone, I look at Sango and smirk, "Hey San, I have an idea."

"What?"

"Okay, you know how the boys are always getting caught doing something stupid on their videos?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, since they left the camera here, I was thinking that we would do something silly on it so that when they watch it later, they'll be shocked out of their minds."

"Great," She laughs, "What do you have in mind?"

After thinking for a while, we hear the music for Hey Mickie and decide to make a home music video for it. Pulling out Sango's CD's, we put it in the player, make ourselves look a little cuter (Makeup, etc…), set up the camera and press record.

* * *

Later on, at about 7:00 PM we met back with the boys for a supper before they went off to their last interview for the day. Inuyasha tried to get our attention, "If you girls want to hear the last interview, it will be on the radio at about 10:00 tonight, they'll probably ask us the same ridiculous questions, but I'm sure that it will give you girls a laugh."

"Sounds good, do you know what time you'll be back tonight?" I ask.

"Not really," Kouga replies, "we're hoping no later than midnight, but if fans find out that we're at that radio station, it might take a bit longer, I wouldn't recommend waiting up for us."

"Well, you don't have to convince me, I'll be asleep in my room." Stated Sango.

Miroku leaned into her ear, but we all heard it anyway, "You mean _our_ room right?"

She blushed a bit and hit him lightly in the arm. I just laughed, "Well, I am usually up that late anyway, so I think I'll wait."

"You sure?" Sesshoumaru asks, "You were up awfully early this morning."

"Yeah, totally and if I fall asleep, no big deal, I'll already be in bed." I say, thinking about the couch of course.

"Oh well, we'll see you girls later."

* * *

Hearing voices in the hallway and the obvious _"Schick!" _of the hotel key card, I opened one of my eyes to glare at the digital clock on the TV, it was 1:45 in the morning. I guess they met crazy fans on the way home. Smiling slightly, I remembered one of the questions in the interview. It was the ever popular _"So, do you boys have girlfriends?"_ and every single one of them replied yes, Kouga a little frustrated because he and Ayame had been together so long that the question was getting annoying. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru, however, wouldn't give any details about who we were or where they met us, but I knew they were talking about us.

"Shhh!" I heard one of the boys, say as they entered the room, "The girls are probably asleep."

'Well, you aren't quite "asleep" but you don't need to let them know that.' I think to myself while keeping my eyes closed.

"Oi, look Sesshoumaru," Kouga whispered, "She must have passed out on the sofa waiting, I thought she said she would be in bed waiting."

"She probably thought I was taking the bed and she was going to sleep on the couch, silly Onna." I heard Sesshoumaru say, with a trace of a gentleness in his voice.

"What!?" Miroku said…a little too loudly if I might add, "You mean you two haven't been sleeping together?"

*Whack* "Quiet Miroku! No we haven't. She made it clear that I am her first, real, serious relationship, so I am doing all I can to make sure she doesn't feel rushed or anything. She's not just some female to me that I want in my bed."

"Awww, that's probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard Sesshy say…Somebody Please Gag me! ." Inuyasha snickers.

"If you don't watch your mouth Hanyou, I'll do more than that," I can tell that Sesshoumaru was getting closer to where I was laying on the sofa, "You all better go to bed as well, and be quiet, I don't want you to wake her up." With that, he gently picked me up and carried me into what was supposed to be his room. Soon enough, I heard the other three doors shut.

After pulling back the sheets and laying me down in the bed, he turned and started to walk back towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I whisper so quietly that, if he hadn't had demon senses, he wouldn't have heard me. But, he stopped and turned his head back over his shoulder.

"You can have the bed; I'll sleep on the couch in the living room, that's why I left my suitcase in there."

I couldn't remember seeing the suitcase, but I wasn't too worried about it. Looking down and blushing a little I quietly speak. "You can stay in here with me… if you would like."

"Kagome, I'm more than comfortable on the couch."

"I know, bit don't you think it's just a bit ridiculous for me to take the bed all by myself. I mean, it's plenty big enough to fit both of us." I just couldn't quite get the blush off of my cheeks.

His lips twitched slightly before nodding and heading around to the other side of the bed. Laying back down, I heard him peeling off his shirt and shoes before I felt the bed dip down with his weight. We both laid there for a second before I decided to screw up my courage and scoot back into his chest. A second later, he gently wrapped his arms around my waist and pulls me even closer. "Goodnight, Kagome," He whispered into my hair.

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru," I whispered back and almost immediately fell asleep,

Morning. I could hear the birds chirping outside, the sun was warmly shining on my back and the steady breathing of my pillow relaxed me even more.

'Wait a minute, pillows don't breathe, what's going on Kagome?' I frowned while thinking.

Opening my eyes, I was instantly greeted with the smooth, bare, chiseled chest of the gorgeous Sesshoumaru Taisho. Stunned, I tried try to wiggle out of the bed only to realize that I was trapped within his strong embrace. Blushing, I tilted my head enough to look up into his face only to see that he appeared to still be asleep. His hair was hanging slightly over his eyes and his lips parted slightly. I couldn't help but notice how serene he seemed in sleep, no hint of the hardness he portrayed to the world. Suddenly I had the greatest idea on how to wake him up.

Tracing one of his stripes, I placed my left hand on his face, pulled myself up towards him and gently kissed him. It only took a couple of seconds before the favor was returned. Grabbing me tight around the waist, he twisted till he was on top and deepened the kiss. He finally pulled away before I ran out of breath and I stared up into his deep molten eyes

"Well good morning, did you sleep well?" He asked, and I couldn't help but notice that his voice was a deeper, husky sound and sent invisible chills up and down my spine.

"I did, how about you?" I question.

"Better than I think I ever have," He said with a smirk, "I should hold you in my arms every night if it makes me sleep that peacefully."

Deep crimson stained my cheeks at his word and he kissed me once again before pulling away smiling and leaving the room. Using time to my advantage, I jumped up and dressed quickly before heading to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Faintly I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I call from the bathroom as I patted my face dry with a towel.

Sango walked into the bathroom smiling. Knowing the look in her eyes I quickly interrupted before she had a chance to speak. "Before you say anything Sango, no, Sesshoumaru and I did not go 'all the way' last night."

She looked at me as if I were lying, "I came out of my room early this morning to find the living room empty. Thinking you had gotten up earlier and gone somewhere I sat down to watch TV. Almost an hour later, Sesshoumaru came walking out of this room with a smirk so I ask him where you were. Do you know what he said to me?"

"Hmmm, something probably along the lines of 'oh, she's probably getting dressed or something' is that about right?"

"Yes, so how can you possibly try to tell me that you didn't sleep together last night?"

"San," I just shake my head, "I never said that we didn't sleep together, I said that we didn't have sex."

"What's the difference?"

Slapping my hand to my forehead, I put my tooth brush down, and proceeded to tell her what happened last night.

"So let me get this straight," Sango starts after I finish, "That god, whom you have had a major crush on for about a year and a half, did something as sweet as all of that, you invited him to stay with you, and you just both fell asleep? How could you not jump him, I mean come on Kagome get with it already."

"Sango, it works for us okay, I like taking it slow, and I realize that he probably wouldn't have minded taking it farther last night (Or this morning I think to myself), but it just shows how much he respects me by the fact that he didn't." I say with a smile. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to brush my teeth sometime this morning."

"Fine, Fine," She says as she started walking towards the door, "but you know, I'm probably not the only one who has suspicions about what happened between you two last night."

'She's right you know, everyone's going to think that you and Sesshoumaru hooked up last night, especially since he said he would sleep on the couch and he wasn't there this morning.' Shaking my head, I decided to forget about it. It's not like it was any of their business anyway.

I finished my teeth, pulled my hair back into a ponytail and left the room only to be greeted with clapping from Miroku. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and Kouga pretended to do something in the kitchen so I didn't notice his smile. However, the clapping soon stopped with Sesshoumaru Knocking Miroku upside the head.

"What's the big deal...?"

He stopped short as I interrupted him, "Nothing happened last night Miroku, so stop acting like an idiot."

Looking around, Miroku saw that Koga and Inuyasha were just as confused so he proceeded with his questioning. "So what did happen?"

Sighing, I shook my head and looked toward Sesshoumaru, "I already had to explain once, it's your turn, I'm going downstairs to see what's for breakfast. Hey San, do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah sure, just let me grab my bag." She dashed into her room and returned with her purse.

"See you boys later," I say as we walk out the door.

Sango and I walked quietly towards the elevator and waited for it to arrive. On the way down to the lobby, Sango broke the silence."I believe what you told because I know you, but somehow I think the boys will find it a little harder."

"Well," I pause to think a little, "I can't control what they believe, but I actually don't really care. It's not like they think I am some gold digger set on splitting them up and stealing all of Sesshoumaru's money."

Laughing, we both exit the elevator to indulge ourselves on the free continental breakfast so graciously provided by the hotel.

A little later, I left Sango and made my way back up to the room, not expecting anyone to be there only to run into Sesshoumaru.

"Hey, so what did they say?" I ask smiling.

"Well, I think Kouga believed it, but I am not so sure about Inuyasha or Miroku."

"Right, well….I guess it doesn't really matter what they think. Soooo…why are you still here, don't you have to go to an interview or something?"

"I was just heading out now; do you want come with and watch?"

"And be bored out of my mind? No thank you, besides, they would want to know who I am and what my connection to you is and blah blah blah. No, I'd rather just go walk the town for a bit, but I'll see you tonight right?"

Leaning towards me he whispered into my ear, "Of course, and you won't have to wait up because we should be back around six or so."

Shivering slightly, I leaned back to look into his eyes with his forehead resting on mine. "See you then."

* * *

Sango went out shopping, so currently I was alone in the living room watching TV and waiting for the boys to get back. I heard a card key being swiped and I look towards the door as Kouga walked in, followed by Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Hey guys, how were the interviews?"

Inuyasha spoke first, "If I get asked what my favorite color is or some other dumb question like that again, I think I might jump up and kill the person asking."

I laugh, "that good huh? Where's Sesshoumaru, shouldn't he be with you?"

"Oh well," Miroku said, "He got caught by a fan downstairs."

"Yeah," Kouga added, "She's probably asking for his autograph or something, but he should be here in a minute or two."

"That's okay," I say as I grab my jacket, "I think I'll meet him downstairs and see if he wants to go grab a drink or something." Heading out the door and to the elevator, I hum a little song to myself while waiting to reach the lobby.

Finally, the doors opened. Looking around a little I didn't see him at first but then, looking closer, I realized he was right in front of me.... with his back turned….in a lip lock with some red head.

_**  
Vocabulary:  
**_**Onna-** "Woman"  
**Hanyou- **Either "Half-demon" or "Half-blood"  
_**  
**_

**Ame-**** Please don't murder me, I promise that I will update no later than Next Monday (February 15) but possible earlier than that.**

**Kagome-**** It had BETTER be earlier than that! I wanna find out who the Heck that chick is and Why she's all over MY Sesshoumaru! *glares at Sesshy***

**Sesshoumaru-**** Don't look at me, I'm not the writer here…….**

**Ame- ****Anyways…..I'm think that this time around, I may update one day earlier for every TWO reviews I get…..so it's up to the audience how fast you'll have your answers Kagome…..till then!  
**


	13. A Truth and a Dance

**Author's Note: Alright guys......six reviews equals an update 3 days early, so here we go. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Shout Outs:  
Jennahall-**Hahaha......That was a nice and passionate response, I hope this chapter satisfies you, though maybe not in the way you wanted.  
**1 Deidaras0Gall**- Thank you! I have those fan moments all the time....especially while I'm writing.  
**angelpage-** Glad you think it's great.....here's the next one, Enjoy!  
**SesshomarusPegasus-** Haha, yes....frustration....don't we all love those moments?  
**Demented Dope-** LOL, don't kill him! Then I'll have to find someone else to write about, lol. Glad you like the story!  
**Casedeputy-** I know right? Hopefully not too big of a mark though....

Also, I want to thank serenitykonkeo, Demented Dope, tsukuyomaru-wuver42 and all the previous readers who have selected this as a favorite. I hope it continues to be.

**Previously on "Not Yet"  
**Finally, the doors opened. Looking around a little I didn't see him at first but then, looking closer, I realized he was right in front of me.... with his back turned….in a lip lock with some red head.

**Now:**

Stopping the moment I saw them, I was, to say the least, shocked. No... I was more than shocked, I was absolutely crushed. 'God Kagome, how could you be so stupid,' I think, 'of course Sesshoumaru could never be that serious about you, he hardly even knows you.'

Dodging into the elevator before he has a chance to see me, I select our floor and lean back into the corner while I struggle to catch my breath. Glancing at my reflection in the door, I look as if I just witnessed someone die. But I guess, in a way, I did. I just watched the death of what I thought was a meaningful relationship.

Upon reaching our floor I dash quickly to the suite, open the door and walk as calmly as I can through the living room, trying to avoid everyone else's eyes.

"Umm….Kagome? Where's Sesshoumaru, is he not coming up?" Asks Inuyasha

"I uh…I didn't seem him downstairs, so I um, just decided to wait for him to come up. I…I think I am going to go freshen up or something, I'll see you guys in a bit." Going into the bedroom I close the door, lock it, lean against it, and then just collapse. Vaguely, I can make out the voices of the others.

"I don't know about you guys, but she didn't look too good, what do you think happened?" Miroku starts the conversation.

Sango answers, "I'm not sure, but if I didn't know any better, I would say that she was about to start crying."

Kouga asked her, "What do you mean 'if you didn't know any better?'"

"Well," she starts, "In the two plus years I've known her, I've only ever seen her cry once, and it wasn't even that much when she did."

"So she, like, never cries?" Inuyasha asks, "I didn't know there could be girls like that. Why doesn't she cry?"

"She just doesn't, at least not so that people know." I can just imagine Sango shrugging her shoulders as she tells everyone this.

"Well," says Miroku, "I guess we'll just have to wait for her to come out, or for Sesshoumaru to come up."

It was while I listened to them that I realized my face was, in fact wet with tears. It's true that Sango only ever saw me cry once, but in reality, I can cry fairly easily….when I'm alone. Getting up from the floor. I make my way to the bathroom. Nothing helps me think things out and, if need be, cry hard without anyone knowing, like a nice warm shower.

I spent an unknown amount of time in the shower, and had a wonderful cry fest. Drying off and changing into fresh clothes, I collapse on the bed, hair still wet. I didn't feel like going out of the room and facing everyone just yet. Worse than that, I couldn't stand the idea of Sesshoumaru being out there, possibly pretending nothing was wrong.

'What are you doing?! You should just go out there and confront him!' Sighing, I push my thoughts out of my head and stare blindly at the ceiling. A few minutes later someone knocked on the door startling me. "Who is it?" I call out, 'Please, oh please, don't be Sesshoumaru.'

"It's Miroku; can I come in for a bit?"

"Hold on, I'll be there in just a second." I take a quick look in the mirror and decide I don't look too bad for someone who's just been crying for 30 minutes. Walking over to the door I unlock it and stand back as he comes in.

"So…how are you?" He asks after sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Fine, I'm Fine!" Laughing nervously, I continue to babble on, "Couldn't be better, I mean why wouldn't I be fine I just…"

"You know Kagome," he interrupts, "I haven't known you all that long, but even I can tell that you're a very bad liar."

"I know..." I sigh, "I never could lie easily." I sit down next to him.

"So does this mean you'll tell me what's wrong because I have an idea, but I want to know what you think."

Slowly, I proceed to tell him what I saw and why I rushed back up so quickly.

"So he has no idea that you saw any of that?" He asked after I finished my story.

"No, I mean he had his back to me and was kinda preoccupied at the time, but it's not like I care or anything…" Even I think my response is pathetic.

"Okay, I'm going to say this again, you're a bad liar," Miroku starts with a smile, "but I came in here to tell you what happened after you ran away."

"WHAT!?" I begin, "How could you know what happened, you were up here the whole time!"

"Well, about five minutes after you locked yourself in here, Sesshoumaru sort of stormed into the room…looking very angry….and when Sessh looks angry, you _know_ he's pissed. He asked if any of us had seen you around because he needed to tell you something before he risked you hearing rumors from someone else. When we pointed to your room, he attempted the door only to find it locked. Sighing he turned and sat down on the couch."

"So…" I begin, "You asked what was going on?" In truth, I was terrified of what his answer was, but I had to know what happened.

"Yes, and he proceeded to tell us about the fan girl downstairs. He was signing her autograph and talking with her, just like we all do with our fans. He said that as he turned to head towards the elevator, she grabbed his arm, spun him around a kissed him."

"So how did he react?" I ask. I'm worried, to say the least, that Sesshoumaru realized what he's giving up if he stays with me.

"You know, I asked him the exact same thing." Miroku hesitated.

"And?" Seriously, I think He was just toying with my emotions now.

"And…He said that at first, he was so stunned that he couldn't react. Then, once his brain caught up with what was happening, he growled and pushed her away angrily before heading towards the elevator. He said that as he was walking she called out an apology...said she just wanted to see what it was like to kiss him."

"So what did he do then?" I was literally on the edge of my seat.

"Sesshoumaru told us that he stopped and, speaking over his shoulder, told the girl he was just glad there were no paparazzi taking pictures. That he was with a, and I quote, 'great girl, and seeing something like that would crush her.'"

"He said all that?" I avoid looking directly at Miroku because some fresh tears had formed in my eyes.

"Well, that and that she'd regret it if she ever laid a finger on his person again without his permission. But if you don't believe me, maybe you'd like to hear it straight from him." I knew he was asking if Sesshoumaru could come in. Now that I think about it, Sesshoumaru probably would have liked to tell me all of this in person, but no, I had to go and react without the whole story.

"Miroku, is he still out there?" I ask

"Yes, he's been waiting for you to either come out or let someone in." He said as he gets up and walks out of the room.

I compose myself as best I can, before I head to the door. I lean against the frame to watch Sesshoumaru sitting on the couch with his head in his hands…how very uncharacteristic of him. I clear my throat slightly, letting him notice me before he slowly stands up and follows me into the room, shutting the door behind us.

"So…" I say as I sit down on the bed.

He joins me on the bed "So, I guess, by what's happened in the last hour or so that you saw some of what happened downstairs."

"I saw, I assumed and fled. Now, I just feel like a fool after what Miroku has told me."

Sesshoumaru put his arm around me, "You are no fool Kagome, and I don't blame you for jumping to conclusions. I myself would have jumped to the same ones if I saw you kissing some strange guy. However, I would have been tempted to kill him rather than run"

He had me laughing, "Me?! Kiss some guy I don't know?! Yeah right. You do remember how long it took me to kiss you right?"

"Hnn…" He smirked "How could I forget, it was only like a week ago. So do I have your forgiveness?"

"I guess you never really needed it. Do I have yours for reacting so dramatically?"

"Does this answer your question?" He leaned down and pulled me into a deep kiss.

Gasping to get my breath back I smile. "I guess it does. Now I know that I should find out the whole story before reacting so strongly. I…I'm glad I was wrong." 'Way to go Kagome,' I think, 'you almost said that you loved him, it's way too early for that."

"I'm glad," he kisses me back, "and I'm just happy you believe me. Now...What do you say about getting out of here and doing something?"

"Well, before all of this drama, I was going to suggest we go out for a drink or something."

"I think that sounds like a perfect idea. Let's just go out and have some you and me time." He pulls me in for another kiss and after a few seconds pulls away, "I'll let you get ready and meet you in the living room ok?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit."

When he left, I got up and made my way to the closet. Tonight we would be going out alone; Just Sesshoumaru and myself. The plan was to hit a club, have a few drinks and dance the night away, basically forgetting the few horrible hours we just went through. Going through my clothes, I pull out some tight, black hip-huggers and a deep, burgundy red, cold-shouldered top that I have yet to wear. It's single sleeve splitting just off the shoulder and ending in the slightest ruffle. The bottom hem, also having a slight wave to it, split on either side just above my waist and revealed about an inch of skin on either side. Pulling on a pair of comfortable, yet stylish, shoes, I finished off the look by pulling my hair up into a ponytail, with a few tendrils loose to frame my face, to which I apply the barest amount of makeup.

Thanks to the shower my eyes weren't puffy or anything, so after one last inspection in the mirror, I was ready to go. 'Not bad for someone who was bawling their eyes out a few hours ago. Sesshoumaru won't know what hit him.'

_Knock Knock  
_

Wanting to make an unforgettable impression, I walked out of the bathroom and stopped in front of the door so that the first thing he would see would be me. "Come in."

"Are you almost ready to g…" Sesshoumaru stopped, his eyes darkening the slightest bit. I had to admit…I was impressed with myself, I mean how many girls can say that they made Sesshoumaru, god of music, speechless.

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself," I grin, "are you ready to go?"

"Yes." He reaches my arm and wraps it around his. Together, we head in to the living room.

"Bye guys," I say to them, "We don't know what time we'll be back, so don't wait up for us okay?"

"Are you kidding, we're free tomorrow morning, there's no way I'm staying in!" Miroku cheers. "Come on Sango, let's go out somewhere."

"Umm…" She looked unsure, "I think Sesshoumaru and Kagome want to be alone tonight."

"San," I smile, "there are more clubs than I can count in this city, I think you'll be fine."

"Oh, right, I knew that. Give me a minute to get ready okay Miroku." she shouted as she disappeared into their bedroom.

'Wow, I think that's the fastest I have ever seen Sango move.'

"Shall we Kagome?" Sesshoumaru nodded his head to the rest of the guys before whisking me out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The taxi pulled up outside a place called _Club One_. From the outside, it didn't look like much, but Sesshoumaru mentioned that it's his favorite club. As we approached, the bouncer gave a brief nod in our direction before turning his attention back to the long line of people waiting to get in. As we pushed the door open, a blast of music hit and I felt as if I was physically being pushed back. Stunned at the fact Sesshoumaru could stand the volume, I looked up at him. "Do you think it's loud enough? How can you stand it?" I shout.

"Demon powers….I'll explain later. Just wait until we actually get down the stairs and into the room." He leaned down to speak into my ear, rather than shout back.

'Wow, it's going to get louder, hope I don't go deaf.' Shaking my head, I follow Sesshoumaru down stairs into the club.

When we finally reach the bottom of the stairs, I could have sworn that I couldn't even hear myself think. However, the volume, surprisingly, didn't hurt. Sesshoumaru and I made our way to a booth in the back corner, sort of separated from all the others.

"What would you like to drink?" He spoke over the thumping beat.

"Hmm… I don't really know, something fruity…why don't you surprise me…your choice.

As he mades his way to the bar, I surveyed the club. The dance floor was spacious enough, with plenty of people, a mix of human, demon and hanyou, so Sessh and I wouldn't stand out. However, there weren't so many that it was over crowded. The booths were large enough for a decent sized group and yet somehow cozy enough for just two people. Before turning back to check on Sesshoumaru, I last noticed a large group of girls, on the prowl, staring down from second floor landing. 'Mental note, make sure it is obvious that you and Sesshoumaru are together and that he is not free game.'

A drink was set down in front of me, interrupting my thoughts. "I'm told by Ayame that this is a particularly delicious choice. It's a Watermelon Bacardi Breezer, hope you like it."

I pick up the red drink and take a small sip to start with, pausing a little to let the taste completely register. "It's wonderful, she's right! Thank you Sesshoumaru" I set down the drink and smile at him.

We spent time talking, laughing, share a few, innocent, kisses and a few deep ones when, before I knew it, I was already done with my third drink. This time Strawberry, and I was pulling Sesshoumaru out to the dance floor.

'Where are you going!? You don't know how to dance; Sesshoumaru's going to think you're an idiot!' Deciding to ignore my self doubt and continued out to the floor with Sesshoumaru in tow. Seeing the appreciation and desire in his eyes, quickly made me forget all of the fear and to just keep moving my body to the beat. Our bodies moved in sync with one another for a few songs before a slow one came on. I turned to head back to the table but Sesshoumaru grabbed my wrist and pulled me around to face him again and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Leaning his head close to my ear, he whispered, "Where do you think you were going?"

I pulled away to stare into his eyes and grin, "No where…I'm right where I want to be." Reaching up, I pulled his head down for a kiss, which started off pretty chaste. Soon enough, I felt Sesshoumaru lick my bottom lip, almost as if asking for permission. I gasped, my lips parting and he quickly used it to his advantage and deepened the kiss, dipping his tongue into my mouth and coaxing mine into a sort of duel that can't really have a winner. Finally, after what seemed like hours, we separated. "Wow…" I breathe as I try to control my rapidly beating heart.

"Hnn….I agree." He smirked

I giggle a little as I lay my head against his chest 'So my heart's not the only one pounding.' I smile to myself and shut my eyes. 'I feel so secure, like while I am in his embrace, nothing bad can reach me…like we are the only two people in the world.'

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" I reply.

"The songs over, do you wanna keep dancing, or head back to the booth for another drink?"

"Umm…let's get another drink and then maybe we can keep dancing.

We never made it back to the dance floor, instead we stayed cuddled up in our booth, getting more bold with kisses and sipping on more drinks (I lost count of how many I had). At some point I knew that I was more than just a little bit tipsy, but by that point I no longer cared, I had faith that Sesshoumaru would get me back to the hotel safely.

~*~*~*~*~

"Ugh…" I groan as I try to burrow deep enough in the pillows to get away from the painful light of the sun, and the awful noise of people talking and moving in the other room. There was just one problem….I _really_ had to pee.

Grabbing a pillow to wrap around my head and cover my eyes, I stumbled to the bathroom. As I reached to pull my pajama pants down, I finally take notice of something wrong…all I had on was my underwear.

'Oh. My. GOD!!!'

**Authors Note: So, I had a picture of Kagomes dance outfit, but I lost it and couldn't find it anymore, lol, so hopefully the description is good enough. Other than that, I'm sorry for the cliffie......I wonder what really happened that Night......We'll just have to wait and see. The review/update time will be the same as this last one....for every two reviews, I'll update a day earlier. Other than that....let me know what you think/feel/hopefor....or whatever else you have on your mind.**


	14. Answers and surprises

**Disclaimer: I've been neglecting to say this, but I hope its understood that I have no ownership of any characters in this story....sadly.**

**Author's Note: YAY! 5 reviews so I'm posting 2 days early. I'm barely making it...but I made sure to get this done before heading to bed. Hopefully I'll wake to find many lovely reviews. By the way, this is fair Warning….Sessh is **_**severely **_**OOC in this chapter. Also, I fought with my original writing and the mood I wanted to set, and this is about as great as I can get it in such short time. Other than that, I truly hope you all enjoy everything.**

**Shout Outs:  
Jennahall-** Yes, Sesshy is pretty nice....if I could actually make him....you'd have to wait until I had my fill of him first.....or I guess I could make 2 (Though I don't think the world could survive 2 of them).  
**Casedeputy- **Yes....I LOVE to torture you...as long as you can't find me and make me pay for it lol. I'm glad you liked the advice.  
**SesshomarusPegasus**- Hahaha....we'll see soon, though I agree completely with you.  
**angelpage-** glad you loved it, here's the next one, Hope you like it.  
**kashiangel07- **Dum dum dum....we're about to find out, hope you like it

**also:  
**thanks to **Red Rose cat **and **wren-chan **as well as all past readers who have selected this as a favorite. It's always a wonderful feeling to see those updates.

'Breathe Kagome, breathe. Maybe it's not what you think; you are, after all, still in your underwear. If something happened, wouldn't you have nothing on? Besides, you don't need to repeat yesterday and jump to conclusions. Ugh…my head hurts too much to figure out what happened just find some clothes, go back to bed and clear your head.' Frantically I begin to search for _something_ to wear, desperately trying to ignore my throbbing headache. Under the bed I found one of my pajama tops and quickly pulled it on. "Now to find the bottoms…must be around here somewhere."

I was still looking when I heard the handle on the door start to turn. In a last ditch effort for some modesty, I ripped the sheet off of the bed, wrapped it tightly around my waist and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru walked in quietly, "I heard you moving around and knew you were awake. I brought some things Sango recommended for your headache...I know that humans are more intolerant of alcohol than demons, so I'm sure you must be feeling the effects of last night." By the look on his face, I can tell he's teasing me a little and I muster up as much of a smile as my aching head will allow.

Taking a look at the tray, I see it loaded with crackers, Coca-Cola, coffee, Pepto-Bismol, Tylenol and other handy hangover things. Temporaily I forget my dilemma. "Thank you so much Sesshoumaru, I feel awful."

"Hn…I can imagine but it was nothing," He smirks, "I know you're not a fan of coffee, but I didn't know what might work best for you. Therefore I brought some of everything she suggested."

"That was probably a good thing," I reach past the coffee for the Tylenol and Coke, "because I don't know what would work for me either, I've never been drunk…not even tipsy."

His smirk grew larger, "I'm not surprised, you don't strike me as the 'party and get trashed often' type of girl, especially after witnessing the care you took back in Okinawa as well as just how few drinks it took to start affecting you last night."

We sit silently for a bit, as I nibbled on my crackers and sipped my coke. Finally, when the pain in my head started to dull, I decided to ask the question that had me worried since I woke up.

"Sesshoumaru?" I look at him and wait until I have his complete attention before I continue, "What happened last night?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean? We went out, drank, danced and had fun."

"No….I remember that. No, I mean..." I lower my voice a bit, though I have no clue as to why, "I mean, what happened…you know…"

"No, I'm afraid I don't." He says as he stared at me, his face looking confused but his eyes having a hint of amusement.

I raise my eyebrow at him. "Don't tease me Sessh, I mean what happened after we got back to the hotel?"

"Ah, I see…..Nothing. Why do you ask?" He was smirking again.

Okay, now I had the confused expression, only I wasn't faking. "Nothing? If nothing happened then why am I…why do I not…well…" Frantically, I gesture to what I am wearing, or, rather, not wearing.

He stared at me for a while before finally deciding to increase my embarrassment. "Oh…right. You mean why did you wake up wearing nothing but your underwear?"

As I nod, cheeks pink in embarrassment, he begins to chuckle, which causes me to flush even darker in slight anger. "What, exactly, is so funny?"

After getting himself under control, he starts to tell me what happened. "Well, last night, when we got back, I left you to the room to change while I disappeared into the bathroom to do the same. When I came out, you were already in bed."

I interrupt, "but that still doesn't explain the lack of clothes..." The slight pressure of his finger against my lips stopped me from talking further.

"I was getting there, be patient my little Onna." He waits for a second while I nod my head to agree. "Okay, now, as I was saying…you were already in bed, your clothes that you wore to the club scattered all over the floor. When I started to get into the bed, you mumbled sleepily about not being able to find your pajamas." If it had been anyone but Sesshoumaru, I'm sure their cheeks would have reddened in embarrassment. "It was then that I noticed you were in nothing but your bra and underwear."

I wait to see if he would continue, but when he didn't, I start to ask again, "So…nothing happened?"

Smiling, he leaned in and gave me a light kiss. "No, nothing happened, I tucked the sheet around you to make sure that you wouldn't be cold, and then I slept on top of the sheet beside you."

"Oh…." I blush even more….if this keeps up I'll never be rid of red cheeks. "Well thank you……and thank you for the hangover medicine; it's really helping a lot." I say, all the while thinking to myself, 'I had no idea he could be that sweet.'

"You're welcome Kagome…" He gets up and starts towards the bathroom door, "Oh, I have some good news." He turns, "We only have one last interview this afternoon, so after it's over, we can load up and head back home."

"That's great," I start to stand but my legs are still a bit unsteady so I quickly sit back down, "hopefully I'll be able to stand steadily then."

"Sit for a bit before trying to get ready, I need to take a shower anyway so you'll just have to wait for the bathroom." He smiles as he disappears into the bathroom with his towel and a change of clothes in hand.

'You are one lucky girl, most guys, human or demon, wouldn't think twice before taking advantage of you in a situation like that. Heck, if the roles were reversed, most girls wouldn't think twice about taking advantage of a guy in the same place.

When I feel steady enough to find fresh clothes, I change, brush my hair and head into the living room to greet everyone else.

"GOOD MORNING SLEEPY HEAD!!!" Inuyasha shouts out when he sees me.  
|

Ayame, seeing me wince slightly at the volume of his greeting, smacks him over the head. "Shh! Inuyasha, can't you tell that she still has a slight hangover!?"

"Thanks Ayame, does anyone know if there are any more cokes?" I ask as I open the fridge and search the shelves.

"No," Sango says, staring in Miroku's direction, "Miroku here drank about four in the last hour or so, Sesshoumaru barely managed to grab and save one for you."

"Aw…bummer, do we have anything else?"

Sango shakes her head, "No, but Miroku will be more than happy to run to the vending machine to get you some." She turns towards him with the scariest smile I've ever seen, "Right Miroku?"

"Ri…right," He stammers, "be right back." and he bolts out the door faster than any of us can register.

Walking over to the couch, I sit in what was Miroku's seat, lean back with my eyes closed and rub my temples gently.

"So Kagome," Kouga starts, "Exactly how much did you have to drink last night?"

'Okay you idiot, time to admit your foolishness.' "Actually, I really can't remember how many it was."

"What she means to say," Sango interrupts me, "Is that she doesn't know what her limit is and she lost count."

"I was getting to that, but yes, that's why I was so gone last night. Why would anyone subject themselves to something like this on purpose."

"There are some questions that will never really have answers." Miroku says as he re-enters the room, arms loaded with cold Cokes from the machines. "Most people will find out their limit and stop when they reach it, the few others are just idiots who have nothing better to do than sleep it off the next day." He smirks and casts a quick glance in Inuyasha's direction.

Everyone but Inuyasha starts laughing as Sesshoumaru walks out of the room. "What did I miss?" he asked as he combed out his hair.

"Miroku cracking on Inuyasha, nothing new really," I say once I can breathe again, "are you done in the bathroom?"

"Yeah it's free, we need to head out anyway, it's almost one. We should be done no later than four so, if we hurry, we can hit the road by four thirty. Make sure you girls are packed and ready by then okay?"

I Jump up and give him quick kiss, "Okay, We'll see ya when you get back." After seeing them out the door, I head back to the room to take my own shower and freshen up.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After thirty minutes or so, I finally reappear in the living room, clean and fresh, with no trace of the headache I woke up with.

"You look better." Ayame says as she looks at me from the couch.

"Thanks, I feel better. Hey can you tell me if there are some shops around here, I'm too bored to sit in here waiting for the interview to be over.

"Yeah," she thinks for a bit, "I remember seeing a shopping center across the street as we arrived, but don't you need to pack?"

"Nope," I smile, "Already done, I didn't have that much to do anyway, do you know where San disappeared to?"

"Yeah, she's packing in her room and I'm about to do the same. You have our mobile numbers in case you need to reach one of us right?"

I nod and pull out my own cell phone, "Yep and I also have the main desk of the hotel, just in case. I'll probably be back just before four." I wave as I head out the door, grabbing my bag.

~*~*~*~*~

Though I didn't buy much, I did manage to find one special item that I just couldn't wait for an opportunity to wear. 'Sesshoumaru will absolutely love it, I think I'll wear it on the next date we go out on, and I need to remember to show Sango what it looks like, or she would never believe me.' I look at my watch and see that it is about five minutes to four. "Not a minute to spare." I whisper to myself as I wait for the elevator to arrive in the lobby, and, after checking to make sure my shopping bag is hidden in my purse, I select my floor and head up, smiling.

~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure you guys don't need any help?" I call out the bus window, glancing at my watch, I notice it's half past five, 'so much for the quick departure.' I think to myself.

"Yeah, we almost got it, you girls just sit tight," I hear Kouga call back, "we're almost ready."

"I probably should have warned you that the boys always take forever, when we are trying to head back home." Ayame tells us.

Sango rolls her eyes at me, "honestly, they tell us to make sure we're ready to go, and then they take forever themselves."

Finally, everything is loaded and the guys pile into the bus with us.

"Everyone ready to head back?" Kouga calls out.

"Yeah Kouga, have been for more than an hour." I mumble under my breath, Sango and Sesshoumaru chuckling slightly because they over hear me, luckily no one else takes notice of us.

Sesshoumaru grabs my hand and kisses the back of the knuckles lightly, "Sorry babe, we tend to take longer than we mean to."

"It's okay," I say as I lean towards him, "I'll forgive you if you remind me how that kiss went last night, only this time, hold the alcohol."

He smiles and leans forward, stopping only when his lips are about a centimeter from mine, close enough to feel his warm breath brush against my own lips. "No problem." Before I know it, his lips crash down on mine.

It's even better than I remember, and it would have stayed that way, had Inuyasha not decided that it was the moment to interrupt us. _WHISTLE _"Get a room already, none of us wants to see that!"

Blushing…again…we pull away from each other, and prepare ourselves for the time of torture ahead between here and home.

Fortunately, due to my impressive ability to fall asleep almost immediately while traveling, I was able to avoid intense questioning about the kiss. Sesshoumaru, however, wasn't as lucky. When we arrived home he shared all the questions that were blasted at him and how he avoided them by staring out the window. Since that time almost three days ago, I haven't really seen any of the others because Sesshoumaru decided to show me around Tokyo. Hitting all the places I wasn't able to get to the first time I went there. Hopefully these few days apart will have allowed everyone to forget it ever happened.

Today, it was back to work and he just left to join the others in the studio about twenty minutes ago to continue progress on new songs.

_Ding Dong!  
_

I look up from my book, 'Now who on earth could that could be?' Setting my book aside, I head over to the front door.

"Finally, I manage to catch you at home, where have you been?" Sango says when I openthe door.

"Oh you know, around." I reply as I move aside to let her in. "How about you, what's been going on in your life?"

"Gossip."

I wait a bit to see if she will elaborate, "And? Gossip about what?" I'm a little intrigued to say the least.

"Yeah, the boys and I have been talking non-stop about that _little_ kiss on the bus, how long has _that_ been going on and what else _have _you been _doing_? I mean I was telling the boys that before you came here, you were like the most prudent person I knew, and I mean that in a good way, and now you are like sleeping together. I never thought that you, of all people, would move this fast in a relationship!" Finallyshe stopped talking. Slowly I had to replay her rambling in head for it to make any sense to me.

"Hey!" I look at her, lowering my voice as if someone were listening just on the other side of the door, "Sesshoumaru and I are not _sleeping_ together!"

"What do you mean, you and he share a room together every night, and I know for a fact that there is only one bed in that room, so unless one of you is sleeping on the floor, you are, in fact, sleeping together.

"Well, yes, when you put it that way, we are sleeping together, but we are not _sleeping_ sleeping together. Is...is that what you thought we were doing now!?"

"NO! I know you enough to know that you wouldn't have gotten that far…yet, even when I tease and push about it. We were just commenting on the fact that you share the bed together. Besides, Sesshoumaru already made it perfectly clear to the guys that you weren't _that_ type of girl, and that you generally preferred to take things slower than most people."

"Ok, just making sur...hey what do you mean '_yet,_'…never mind, I don't want to know. Oh and as for the kiss in the bus, that was no big deal. It was our second one, the first being while dancing at the club the night before." I shrug.

She looks completely shocked, "NO BIG DEAL! Just where the heck did you learn how to kiss like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you had years of professional practice doing it in just that way. It was like the first Spider Man, The Notebook, and the end of the third Pirates of the Caribbean combined. What I want to know is if you hadn't been practicing repeatedly, then how did you learn it so fast?"

I think for a bit before I answer, "What can I say, in all our time together, with the amount of sappy movies that involved kisses, I guess I just instinctively knew how to go about doing it."

"Right...you learned by watching movies...whatever you say..."

"Okay, enough..." I interrupt, "I've been waiting for a chance to talk to you alone without the boys. There's something I bought that last day of the interviews that I just have to show you."

I can tell she is hooked, "What? What did you buy?"

"It's a surprise for Sesshoumaru. I don't know when or where I am going to wear it, but I can say that when Sesshoumaru does see it, he won't be able to utter a word because of his shock."

"OK," She says, "I have to see this, lead the way to your room...quickly."

~*~*~

"You ready?" I call out from the bathroom, "And before I come out you have to promise not to laugh or I will never forgive you."

"Yes, yes, I promise, now come out before I change my mind and leave." she calls back to me.

"Okay, here I come." Holding my breathe I step out in my new dress, a color which can only be described as a vision of intense sapphire which, in lack of better terms, makes the color of my eyes pop out in return. Slanted, off the shoulder sleeves on either side of a slight sweetheart neckline revealing just a bit of cleavage. The skirt of the dress ruffles out, slanting downwards from the upper left thigh to just below the right knee. In all, the dress clings perfectly to ever curve, leaving just enough to the imagination

Silence….I have to admit I was expecting any reaction except dead silence, 'What does she think...does it not look as good as I had thought?'

Finally she responds, "Wow," she whispers, "I can't believe you picked it out on your own, I mean that dress, in a word, is...sexy."

"Well, I really didn't _pick_ it out, I just stumbled across it, it was peaking out just the slightest bit and the color caught my eye, so digging to the back of the rack I pulled it out. There was only the one left, and it was just my size. I decided to try it on for fun, but when I saw how well it actually fit, I decided right then and there to get it, no matter the cost. Then, upon reaching the checkout, one of the best things of that day had happened."

"What, the Hallelujah chorus came down and sang?"

"Close enough in my mind, the dress was in a major clearance sale and was eighty-five percent off! Can you believe it?"

"Sadly, yes, what I can't believe is that you didn't come back and get me!"

"I know, sorry, I thought about it, but it was already almost time to meet up and I couldn't risk Sesshoumaru finding out."

"Don't worry," she smiles, "I'll find a way to forgive you someday...you're going to knock him dead, you know, I hope you know CPR, just incase."

"I think he'll be okay, but..."before I can continue I hear the door open downstairs and freeze.

"Kagome?! I'm home, oh, and the other boys came over as well."

"Oh Crap, can you get downstairs and distract him while I change?" I whisper to her as I head back towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, sure, but you owe me, you just remember that okay?" She winks as she shuts the door behind her.

After changing as quickly as I can and getting my hair somewhat under control, I make my way downstairs to greet the boys and hug each of them. Turning to Sesshoumaru last, I give him a hug quickly followed by a loving kiss. "Miss me?" I ask.

He leans down to whisper in my ear so the others won't hear, "More than you'll know" Then he pulls away, "What were you doing up there, I was about to send a search party."

I pull back as I laugh slightly at his joking, "Oh, well, they would have had a hard time finding me, I was off in my own little world, which only certain people are allowed in, and I am sorry, but you don't make the cut."

"Hn….If this Sesshoumaru wanted, he could easily find his way into your world.

"Nope." I smile, "No boys allowed, after all, you would bring cooties and I can't allow that." Sango cracks up as I turn towards the kitchen, "would any of you boys like a drink?" I call over my shoulder.

One by one they respond with their choices and so I disappear, quickly returning with a tray. "Thanks Kags!" they all chant and then they head off to the living room to play video games or get on the computer or whatever else it is that they do.

I look at Sango, "Boys will be boys eh. I think I'm just going to order pizza tonight; I can't be bothered to cook anything. Wanna join me; I don't think we're going to be able to pull the boys away from that system any time soon."

She nods and we prepare for a relaxing night of simply hanging out together, while the boys do their own thing.

**Author's Note: Umm....I don't have much to say.....so I'll just say, "I hope you liked it and I hope you leave me awesome reviews. For every 2 I get, I'll post 1 day earlier than next Wednesday.**


	15. An Icy Burn

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anyone in this fic.....just the idea of the personalities I have given them.....

Warning: Characters are pretty OOC in this...you have been warned....please don't cause a fuss.

**Author's Note:**** Oh My GOSH!!!! I can't believe how absolutely terrible I've been about my updating. I swore I would post it months ago and then I never did. Bad Ame! Bad Ame!!! To make up for it, I'm gonna go edit and post the next chapter right after this one.....so it should be up later today. I'm not gonna waste time with excuses, I'm just gonna give my shout outs and then move on to the story. Hope you Enjoy (and that you haven't given up on me).**

**Shout Outs:  
Jennaha11- **Haha....number one reviewer gets number one shout out, lol. I guess we can share him....but you have to track me down to get him for your weekends, and I'll keep constantly on the move Heeheehee.  
**casedeputy**- Sorry I couldn't bring you more joy in the bad weather. It made me smile to think she reminds you of you....because her personality is slightly based off of me, lol. (Of course, the kissing thing isn't....I have still yet to experience that, haha).  
**SesshomarusPegasus-** Hope I didn't make you wait so long you stop loving it. Enjoy  
**angelapage-** glad you enjoy, hope I haven't made you wait so long you won't anymore. Please enjoy the next chapter.  
**xKagex-** Well....it wasn't soon, but at least I did return, lol.  
**darlingangel0565-**Wow! 2 days! Thanks so much for that, and I'm glad you got that into it. I'm terribly sorry for making you wait 2 months for the next part but I hope you like it enough that you'll forgive me.

**Lastly, thanks to all who have named it a favorite story: Deathbyheartbreak, KingslyKnight, xKagex, PrincessSere0717, Sparky56, darlingangel0565,** **Louise-hime-sama, **and all **previous readers.**

* * *

**_Icy Hot_**

Consciousness slowly returns to me as sun shine strikes across my face, groaning, I roll over and bury my head under my pillow 'I swear it purposely seeks out my eyes.' Blindly, I reach out and over for Sesshoumaru to find…nothing? As my mind starts to catch up, I realize I'm in my old room…on the floor.

'Huh? Oh yeah Sango and I basically set up camp in here so our movie "Pretty Woman" wouldn't be interrupted by the boy shouting at their game.'

I sit up to glance at our camp site of pillows, blankets and candy...not to mention Sango passed out a couple of feet from me. Smiling and stretching, I stand up to head into Sesshoumaru's and my room.

After changing, I wander down the stairs and shake my head as I look at the scene in the living room. Hearing Sango walking down behind me I turn, "Falling asleep while watching a movie is one thing. To fall asleep in the middle of actively playing a car racing game is just plain sad."

"I agree," she smirks, "How do you think we should wake them up?"

After thinking for a bit, I smile at her, "Pull all of the electrical things away from the boys, I'll be right back." Turning, I dash back up the stairs only to return a few minutes later, smiling triumphantly, with Sango's video camera in one hand and a super-soaker in another. Seeing her shocked expression, I shake my head. "Just wait, It's gonna get worse." Heading into the kitchen, I fill the water gun half way with ice cubes, and fill the rest with water. Leaving it to chill for a bit, I pull a tarp out of one of the closets and cover all of the electrical equipment just in case.

"Okay," Sango looks at me, "the camera is set at such an angle that the whole room is captured in the shot. So no matter where they run, the boys will be caught on film."

Standing in front of the camera, armed with the super-soaker, I begin to speak in a rubbish Australian, Crocodile Hunter type accent. "Here we find the infamous band of males, exhausted from their favorite challenge ritual which kept them awake long into the night. Sleeping unawares of their surrounding environment and enemies," I wink, "mainly myself, they have no clue what's in store from them. Let's see if we can wake them up." Stepping to the side so I don't block the view, I take aim and unleash the freezing ammo.

After some interesting screams, amazing jumps and running for our lives, Sango and I sit down to watch the footage as the boys head upstairs to dry off.

_Sesshoumaru, who was sleeping on the floor, used his demonic gracefulness to flip himself up and over the couch, backwards, barely getting any water on him at all. Miroku screeched and flew what I estimate to be about 6 feet into the air before landing and looking around in a daze while clutching a pillow as a shield. Kouga, hearing Miroku's yelp, quickly managed to jump and evade the stream before finally getting hit in the back of the head as he sought refuge in the kitchen. Inuyasha, surprisingly, only moved enough to look at who was causing all the noise before rolling back over and going to sleep (or so we thought at the time). Obviously, the three who were up began to chase us and we would have gotten away if it hadn't been for the fact that Inuyasha rolled over at the last minute to grab our ankles and trip us.  
_  
By this point in the video, Sango and I are laughing so hard that tears are streaming down our faces. I paused the video it to allow ourselves to get in control before watching more.

_"So Sesshoumaru, what do you think we should do?" Kouga asks as he and Miroku pin us to the ground.  
__  
"Well, in view of the situation, I believe that turnabout is fair play." He reaches over to pick up my recently dropped weapon and aims it at us. Aiming, he pulls the trigger. However, instead of hearing our torment from the cold water, he only gets laughter.  
__  
"Sorry to disappoint you, I used it all up" I smirk_.

Grinning, Sango shuts off the TV, "That was great; I'm definitely keeping that to cheer me up if I ever get down."

"I have to admit, in view of everything, that was actually pretty funny," Kouga says from his seat on the stairs.

"Yeah, but it would have been better if we had been able to get them back." Inuyasha adds as he follows him down.

"Not to worry my friends," Miroku starts, "Someday, I'm sure we'll get revenge, but we need to make sure it's good."

"Well don't strain yourself trying too hard to think of something Miroku," I retort, "We wouldn't want you to fry the few brain cells you have left."

Everyone Cracks up laughing and it takes a moment to gain our composure. "Okay, now that we're officially awake, what shall we do?" Kouga asks, "We have the rest of the week off, so we need to find some things to do."

As we sit and think, Ayame walks through the door, "Hey guys, the weathers absolutely fabulous, let's go out for a picnic or something."

Well, I guess that settles it, quickly, I disappear into the kitchen to make sandwiches while everyone else dashes off gather whatever it is they are going to want with them. Once finished, I myself, run up the stairs to change into a halter and Capri's. Returning to the living room, I collapse onto the couch, closing my eyes, to wait for the return of the others.

After a minute, I feel Sesshoumaru sink onto the cushion next to me so, and, without opening my eyes; I lean into him, allowing him to wrap his arms around me. "That was a nasty trick you pulled little onna, Brilliant...but nasty." He said as he kissed my temple. "How long did it take you to plan it all?"

I sit as though I honestly have to think about it. "Well, it was a pretty complex trick, so I would have to say that it took me a whole of 20 seconds to think it up."

He stares at me in disbelief, "Hnn….20 seconds, I find that somewhat hard to believe?"

"Nope!" I smile, "Just ask Sango, she'll back me up. Granted it did take some time to actually set it all up, fifteen minutes or so, but the idea for it came pretty easily."

Before he can say anything else, Kouga and Ayame walk back through the door of the house "Yo! You guys gonna come or not? We're all waiting outside for you two."

"Sorry, I thought we were all meeting back inside here." I call back as Sesshoumaru helps me up. I grab the sandwiches and them out the door

"OUCH! This majorly sucks!" I say while sitting on the floor in shorts with a towel wrapped around my front as Sesshoumaru carefully rubs some sunburn lotion onto my tender, red shoulders and back. We had gotten back about an hour ago and I had immediately headed to the bathroom to take a cold shower to soothe the burn I acquired on the picnic.

"Hnn….," He snickers, "I don't think I've ever seen a burn like this."

"Well," I begin with a huff and a slight smile, "If you were human, you would have…..what with how white your skin is. Darn you and your flawless demon skin!"

"Well, it may just be me, but I don't think it would have been this bad if you had remembered to put sun block on _before_ falling asleep at the park." He replied.

"Well the last time I looked, I was in the shade of a tree and I didn't take into consideration that the shade would move way that quickly. Besides, you should have been watching out for me." I turn around slapping him lightly on the arm while making sure that the towel stays in place. "Now you wait here, and I am going to find a nice loose shirt that I can wear over this."

He smirked slightly as got up and disappeared into our room, "Kagome…I fail to see how this somehow managed to become my fault."

Yelling back I respond, "Because I'm a girl and you're a guy, so no matter what, I'm always right and you aren't." I reappear wearing one of his larger button down shirts. IT felt a little weird because even though I had shorts on, they were hidden by the length of his shirt.

Sesshoumaru's eyes got a little darker as he stared at me intently. Finally, when I couldn't stand the intensity I crossed my arms and playfully glared at him. "What? Is there something wrong with what I've got on?

Getting up, he shakes his head and, being mindful of my painful back, wraps me in his arms smiling. "No, not at all, I was just thinking about how good you look when you're wearing my things and I have decided that I would like to see it more often."


	16. The Whispered Truth

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing and no one in this story.......sad though it is to admit that.**

**Warning: Characters will be OOC some of the time....you've been told so don't make a fuss please.**

**Authors Note: See, I kept my promise.....a second chapter before the day is through (Central standard time, lol). Sadly.....I have to say there isn't too much crazy excitement going on in this one......but its all part of the story, so it is what it is. I hope you all enjoy and review for me. I'm not going to make promises of update days, because I can't say for sure (I'm in the process of interviewing for new jobs so I'm kinda all over the place). I will, however, NOT make you wait nearly as long this time.**

**Now for Shout outs! (Yes....There are still a couple even though it hasn't been a full 12 hours.....*does happy dance*):  
**

**kashiangel07**- Thanks for the welcome back....hopefully I won't leave fore as long this time *wink*  
**CKannoymous**- Glad you were loving it up to chapter 7 and I hope you continued to love it up to this one too

**And thanks To the ones who have made it a favorite**: yaoilovekassy

**_A Whispered Truth:_**

Just over a week has passed, my sunburn has faded (painfully), the boys have started writing a new song that they won't let me hear and, for the first time in months, the sun hasn't rudely awakened me.

_Ding Dong!  
_

I roll over and stare at the ceiling. 'Unbelievable, I finally have a chance to sleep in, only to have one of the boys decide to drop by early.' Groaning, I get out of bed, change into some jeans and a T-shirt and heading down to see who it is.

"Good morning Kagsi! I'm glad to see that I didn't wake you up." Inuyasha seemed so overjoyed about something that I didn't have the heart to say that he did.

"Morning Inuyasha, what's up?"

"Well, if you'll just follow me, I have a surprise for…"

I cut him off before he can say much more. "Whoa, Inuyasha, I don't know if I want this surprise. The last one that I got from you boys was Miroku deciding to show me his pet rat."

"Oh, well, you'll love this one, I promise." He turns on his puppy eyes. "Pwease!!"

I tried to fight it….really I did, but there's just no denying that face."Fine, let me grab some shoes. By the way, have you seen Sesshoumaru this morning?"

"Yeah, he's already over at my house waiting for you."

With one foot off the floor while I was tying my laces I came to a complete stand still. "You know, that only makes me more suspicious. Is this revenge for the water gun prank?" I stare him down for a second before finishing my laces and locking the door

Laughing, he shakes his head. "No, nothing like that, don't worry though, Sango is being brought over as well."

"Again, that brings no comfort to me." Walking up the porch steps, I meet Sango and Miroku.

She leans over to me. "Dou you have any clue what's going on?"

"Nope, but if it's a prank, the boys are so going to get it." Carefully, I push open the door and Sango follows me inside.

Nothing. Other than the two boys behind us, there is no noise. Carefully, we proceed to the next room, only to be attacked.

"Oomph!" The air quickly leaves my lungs as Sango and I are tackled to the floor by what I could swear was a screaming Kikyo .

"Hey guys, missed you so much, how are you?" Yep, I was right, it was Kikyo .

"Hey Kiks, when did you get here?" Sango asks as I try to recover my stolen breath.

"I got here earlier this morning. Inuyasha picked me up from the airport. I have a week and a half vacation time; I decided to come see you guys."

I smirk, "Oh, Inuyasha picked you up? Does this me you two are together?" They both blush and look away. "I'll take that as a yes, how long has this been going on?"

Miroku and Sesshoumaru all crack a smile as Koga answers for them, "Oh, they've been IM-ing each other practically non-stop since we got back from the states."

Sango and I look at each other, and then turn towards the boys. Suddenly Sango glares at them. "You mean to tell me that all of you knew about this, but nobody told us?"

They all have the decency to look somewhat ashamed, except Sesshoumaru who just stands there calmly, while nodding their heads. Shaking my head in disbelief, I look towards them. "You no have no right to get us back for the water gun prank; it was well deserved, even though we didn't know at the moment."

"Yeah," Sango starts, "Anyways, where are you staying, we have an extra room if you need it."

"Ladies," Sesshoumaru interrupts, " She's here because Inuyasha invited her. I'm pretty sure that he has provided her with a place to stay." Then he leans into my ear and whispers "Besides, I don't think Kikyo wants to hear what's going on between those two at night."

I bust out laughing and hide my face into Sesshoumaru's shoulder to avoid the questioning looks that I can feel everyone was giving me.

"What just happened?" Miroku asks, looking even more confused than normal.

I straighten up and manage to pull off a completely calm face. "Nothing, I just was thinking about how I'm going to have to get Kikyo back for not telling me anything."

"Hey, that's not fair; it's not my fault that we were never online at the same time." She protests.

"Well then, I'll be sure to take that into consideration. Now I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat." I link my fingers with Sesshoumaru as we walk out the door with the others following us.

"Hey guys wait up and let me go get my girl!" Koga yells over his shoulder as he dashes towards his house.

While we are waiting for Koga and Ayame to come back, two hands reach out and pull me away from the rest of the group. Turning, I see that it's Sango and Kikyo.

Kikyo speaks first. "I notice that you and Sesshoumaru are really close and cuddly, so how far have you gone?"

Stunned, I can't do anything but stare at her. "Wait, What!? Not you too!" Pulling out of their hold on my arms, I look at them both. "Look guys, you both know that if anything were to happen, I would let you now first. But as of right now, nothing other than some really great kissing is going on. Nothing else has happened yet." Immediately I could have smacked myself for adding that last word in there.

"Yet?" Sango smirks, "So you are possibly planning for something else to happen soon?"

Turning to walk away, I speak over my shoulder, "guys, I'm so not having this conversation with you. _If_ something happens, _when_ it happens, I'll let you know first. Now stop grilling me for information."

"What was that all about?" Sesshoumaru questions when I return to the group.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." Seeing Koga and Ayame have joined us, I change the subject. "Let's go eat, where do you think we should go?"

"Wow, I don't think I could eat another bite." Pushing back my plate, I look around the table at everyone. They're all laughing and having a good time and it makes me smile to see everyone so happy. However, I can't get what Sango and Kikyo were talking about out of my head. Where was my relationship with Sesshoumaru heading? I knew that deep within me I loved him; I just hadn't gotten around to telling him that. Plus, there was the constant fear that he didn't love me back. Irrational, I know, but it was there all the same.

I'm suddenly brought back to the real world when I feel fingers brush against my face. It was Sesshoumaru: "Are you all right ?" I look at him bore looking up and realizing I was the only one still sitting at the table. Everyone else was standing and now staring at me.

"Oh…sorry, I wandered off into my own world again. What is it?" I ask.

"Well," Starts Kikyo, "The check has been paid for, so we were going to go hang out at Koga's for a bit before calling it a night. Everyone started to get up except you, so now we're all wondering what you're thinking."

"Right, well, it was nothing…let's go." 'Way to go Kagome, just space out in front of everyone.' I follow Sesshoumaru and Sango out to Miroku's car while Inuyasha and Kikyo get into Koga's.

With Miroku and Sango talking animatedly in the front seat, Sesshoumaru leans over and starts to talk. "Are you sure you're okay? You seemed a little worried back there."

"Oh no, I'm totally fine, really! I can't even remember what I was thinking about." I lean over to kiss him, "Don't worry about it."

He raises his eyebrow in disbelief, but lets it go. "Alright." He kisses me back.

"We're here!" Sango calls out from the front seat as she and Miroku get out of the car.

Following behind the two, Sesshoumaru and I make our way up the steps and into Koga's house.

Surprisingly, we all start to leave after about thirty minutes. Kikyo left first, though I don't blame her, what with jet lag and all. Inuyasha, of course, left with her, then Miroku and Sango to followed. Just now, Sesshoumaru and I were getting home where I immediately sit down to check my e-mails quickly.

"Hey Babe, I'm gonna go ahead and head on up to bed." Sesshoumaru whispers in my ear before he kisses me on the top of my head.

"Alright, I'll be up soon." I turn my head to kiss him before he takes off up the stairs. Ten minutes later, I too head up and into the bathroom to take a shower, brush my teeth and change into some pajamas.

Entering the room I notice that Sesshoumaru is already sound asleep. Carefully I creep across the room and slide into bed. Turning off the lamp I snuggle into his hold. I close my eyes to sleep, but before drifting off, I whisper into the silent room "Good night Sesshoumaru Taisho….…I love you."

**Author's Note: ****Well...like I said....nothing _too_ exciting, but the truth is finally out.....sort of, haha. At least its a step in the right direction and please no one hurt me for leaving it there. Otherwise I'll _never_ make it back and finish......**

**Click that review button for me please. I'm gonna try and get this all up and finished before I join the real and true working world out there and have no life, heehee.**

**Laters!**

** -Ame  
**


	17. Surprise

**Disclaimer:**** I own no one and nothing in this story except the personalities I tried to give.**

**Author's Note:Whoa! okay, I know I took an unexpected leave of absence, but I was kinda hoping for a few more reviews than I got. Oh well, I guess thats what I get, haha. This is another somewhat slow chapter, and I apologize for that, but its what came out when I put my pen to paper lol. I DO promise you will love some of the stuff in the next chapter, and I'm gonna get it ready really soon, But a little pressure from you guys might inspire me to move even faster, lol**

**Shout outs:  
CKannoymous- **Hey...if my story makes you happy enough to sound mental....good enough for me, lol. Here it is, hope you like it!  
**tsukuyomaru-wuver42-**okay, okay....your cries for more have been heard and I've decided to answer. Hope you enjoy!

**Once again...thanks to all who have made it a favorite:**** OhSoKrispy77, kostevc96 and all the previously mentioned.**

Chapter 20:

A few more days had passed and it felt more and more like I had known everyone my whole life. We hang together whenever they're not working and when they are, the girls and I just sit and talk or go out shopping. There's were only two problems that kept popping up in my mind; will I ever admit my feelings out loud, and what would happen to those feelings when I have to leave and begin school

In just a few short weeks more, I would be returning home to begin University studies and, shortly after that, the boys would begin a new tour. I'd been thinking about staying but other than my own personal feelings, I had no solid reason. And even if I did, once the tour did start, it would be difficult to find any time together.

Anyways, Sessh was off at rehearsal and I was sitting on the couch trying to figure out what to do when Sango comes barging into the house. Noticing her bright smile I can't help but ask "What's got you into such a good mood?'

"Oh, I suppose I'm just so happy because I have finally been approved to take my studies on-line. Therefore, I can stay here all year!"

Trying not to burst her happiness, I smile as honestly as I can, while on the inside I feel like crying. "That's so great! I bet Miroku will be so excited, when are you going to tell him?"

"As soon as he gets home tonight, while we're alone. I wanted you and him to be the first ones to know. What about you, what are you going to do when summer ends?"

Sighing, I lean back into the couch, "That's a good question. As of right now, I'm still planning on heading back home for school."

"What?!" She sits up shocked. "You mean you're not going to stay here with Sesshoumaru?"

"Well, think about it…" I try to defend myself, "the plan was originally for me to stay for the summer, which is almost over." She starts to speak but I cut her off. "Plus, it's too late for me to enroll somewhere else and since I'm planning on being a vet, I can't very well get the hands on experience I need by taking courses on-line."

"What does Sesshoumaru have to say about all of this?"

Looking down at the floor, I sigh again. "I haven't spoken to him about any of this just yet."

She thinks for a bit before speaking again. "You know, I think he'll be supportive, but on the inside he'll struggle to let you go so easily. Do you love him?"

"Well, yeah…I think I do. Why?"

"First of all, you either do or you don't. Second, if you do, you need to tell him before you leave and risk pushing him away." She says as she shakes her head.

"I know, but how can I tell him and then just leave. It just wouldn't make any sense; it's better if he doesn't know how hard it is for me to leave. I don't want him to feel like he has to wait for me. I want him to be free." I say while I wring my hands.

"Kagome, I don't think it works that way. I mean I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching him. You're not that easy to forget." She says as she grabs one of my hands.

I shrug my shoulders, "Well, I hope you're right, but as of now, this is how it's going to be. And don't you dare tell him any of this!"

"Don't tell who what?" Sesshoumaru asks as he walks through the door, casually twirling his drumsticks.

"Umm…don't tell Kouga that we're planning a surprise birthday party for him." I quickly cover up the truth with a convenient lie. "Tomorrow night, here, right after you boys finish practice.

He looks confused. "Today is Tuesday; his birthday is on Thursday, so why are you having the party a day early?"

Sango pipes up beside me, "Because we're planning on celebrating until just past midnight, thus celebrating the start of his twenty-third year."

He nods, "Sounds good, but why did you wait until so late to tell the rest of us?"

"Because I already knew you guys would be free, thanks to your manager, and this way, there was less time for either Miroku or Inuyasha to forget it was a surprise and mention in front of Kouga." I say.

He raises his eyebrow before nodding."Hnn….that makes sense, those two can never keep their mouths shut. I take it you would like to decorate the house for the party?"

"Yep! When you get home tomorrow evening, you won't even be able to recognize the place. Just make sure that you manage to bring Kouga with you, but don't make it too obvious why he's coming over." Sango begins. "Just tell him you boys have all been invited for dinner or something. As for Inuyasha and Miroku, I will have already filled them in on what's going on, so they'll be able to pretend right along with you.

"Sounds like you girls thought of everything."

"More than you'll ever know," I mumble under my breath. He glances at me curiously before silently shrugging it off.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower. I'll see you in a bit." With that, he gives me a quick kiss and then darts up the stairs.

Sango and I collapse into the couch. "Wow Kagome, who knew you were able to think up such convincing lies so quickly." She says once we hear water running upstairs.

I shrug a bit, "Well it wasn't a complete lie, or he would have known right away." She looks at me unsure until I continue. "He's a demon Sango, they can sense lies. I got away with it because I was thinking of inviting Kouga over for dinner on Thursday to celebrate anyway. Now I have to go out and buy decorations. Will you be sure to tell Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo and Ayame about the party?"

"Sure thing. In the mean time," she says as she starts to walk towards the front door, "I seriously suggest you think about talking to Sesshoumaru about leaving."

I smile as she walks down the street, calling after her "I'll think about it." As I turn to shut the door, I think to myself 'and I hope he understands.'

It's now the day of the _surprise_party and after much begging, I managed to convince Sessh to go shopping with me for all of the supplies. I even managed to coerce him into helping me set up banners and other things that were going up too high for me to reach.

Currently Kikyo and I were putting up the last few touches while Sango was in the kitchen kindly whipping up something yummy to eat. Ayame is on her way over and the boys should finish practice and arrive in about twenty minutes.

"Hey girls, I'm here!" Ayame calls from the front door. "Where can I put all of this?"

Confused, I look up from what I'm doing to see her standing there with two bulky bags. "What ya got there?"

"Oh," She shrugs, "presents from me and his family. I've been hiding them for weeks, ever since they were mailed to me so he would have something to open."

"Oh right." I nod, "you can leave them in the living room with the one Sesshoumaru and I got him." After she sets them down she begins to help in any way she can.

Kikyo walks over, "Hey, the boys should be here any minute, don't you think we should hide now or something?"

Sango glances down at her watch, "Oh wow, she's right, let's all get into place."

Not a second later, we hear the boys laughing about their practice on the porch as Sesshoumaru unlocks the door.

"SURPRISE!!!" We all shout and then laugh at Kouga's shocked expression.

Not saying anything, he just stares at us. Then he smiles. "Wow guys, I had no idea this was coming, thank you so much!" Sango, Kikyo and I go up and give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek while the boys just pat him on the back as they walk by.

"You should really thank the girls for setting it all up" Inuyasha says as he sits down on the couch.

"Yeah," Adds Miroku, "Especially Kagome who planned it."

"And didn't tell even us what they were doing until last night." Finishes Sesshoumaru.

"Well, I'm impressed, thank you so much girls, I really wasn't expecting anything." Kouga says as he joins Inuyasha on the couch.

"You're welcome Kouga, now, if you all want to just sit down in the living room, Sango and I will bring out dinner and then Kouga can open all of his presents." I say as I walk towards the kitchen.

"I have presents?!" Kouga shrieks, "Where, from who?!"

Ayame laughs, "Well, most of them are from your family, but some are from us. I had to hide some of them for over a month."

"Sweet!"

We all laugh as we eat and watch Kouga tear into his packages. I had planned on talking to Sesshoumaru tonight, but decide it can wait. The mood was too good to risk right now. I did, however, notice that Sessh kept staring at me as if he was trying to figure out what was going on in my brain…..hopefully he didn't figure it out before I did..

**Authors Note:..****..Okay....I have a secret.....the next chapter will be a chapter that MANY of you are waiting for....but I won't tell you why. I would give cookies to whoever guesses, but I bet most anyone who reviews will probably get it, haha.**


	18. Truths Out Loud and Memories Made

**Disclaimer:**** I, the writer of the FanFic "Not Yet" Hereby claim that I do not own, nor have any rights to any 'Inuyasha' related thing. I simply borrow the genious of Inuyasha to create an enjoyable reading world for fanfic lovers everywhere.**

**Author's Note:**** Okay...I've stalled long enough...No, this is not exactly how I would have liked this chapter, but I am hopeful that my readers will enjoy it none the less, as I have made them wait far longer that they ever should have. I apologize for that, I know that I hate to wait, and I am sorry that I made you do it too.**

**Shout Outs:  
-angelapage** -You would be guessing pretty well I'd say, lol. Sorry for the wait, hope you still think its wonderful work.  
-**Jennaha11- **I hope you still love me after how impossibly long I've made you wait for this chapter...and I hope it lives up to what you hoped it would...or at least is satisfying even if it doesn't  
-**xXThe finalfantasyXx- **Glad you think it has been awesome...Hope you still do, even though I made you wait 2 months for more.  
-**zoey tamagachi- **Right...well, I didn't update "soon" but I hope it was soon enough that you will still like it, lol. Enjoy!  
*Also to **xXThe finalfantasyXx**,** Vampire-princesses**,** zoey tamagachi**, **TroylovesGabi**, **darkbutterfliez** and all the **past readers **who have so nicely selected this fic as a **favorite. **All of my readers who review, subscribe or select my story as something makes it feel wonderful to be a writer. Even if it is just for a fun past time.

***_**WARNING**_**** Characters in the following chapter may be SEVERELY "OOC" (out of character) from how they are in the original story...that is on purpose, it is my story and while I may not own the rights to the characters, their personalities come from my own brain, so they will act as I choose. IF you do not like it, I'm sorry for that, but I will not change it.

**Truths Out Loud and Memories Made  
**

One week flew by all too quickly with nothing happening except Kikyo heading back to work and Inuyasha spending the next few days moping. I still hadn't found the right time to speak to Sesshoumaru about my leaving in two weeks and the pressure to do so was heavily weighing on my mind. Especially since the guys were now spending more time practicing in preparation for the tour that would start at the beginning of September.

Today, I found myself packing all of my clean clothes that I knew I wouldn't be wearing again before I left. Taking some of my hanging clothes out of the closet, I run across my special dress that I still haven't worn anywhere. "I'll leave you hanging for now, never know what might happen." I say to myself as I place it back in the closet. Walking back over to the bed, I fold and lay the rest of my clothes into my suitcase.

"Babe…I'm home!" I hear Sesshoumaru call from downstairs. In my mind, I can't help but wonder what it would be like to hear that every day for the rest of my life.

I shut the door to the bedroom I was originally in and head down the stairs to greet him. "Hey, how was practice?"

"Great!" He says as he hugs me and gives me a kiss. "Inuyasha's getting better at the few solo's he has this year and our new song is going to be a huge hit."

"Oh yeah," I slap him lightly, "I still haven't heard this new song of yours, when will I get to?"

He laughs. "When we release it at the beginning of the new tour. Until then, you just have to wait." Fortunately he misses the pain that briefly flickers across my face at the thought that I wouldn't be here for the tour. "Hey, let's go out, just the two of us, somewhere nice."

I was torn, on one hand, I really wanted to spend a beautiful evening with him, however, it would also be providing providing the best chance to tell him about my leaving and I know that doing that could ruin the rest of the night. "Sure Sesshoumaru, I'd love to. Give me thirty minutes to get ready?" I smile.

"For you, anything. I'll also go freshen up and I'll be waiting in the living room.

Forty minutes later, after curling my hair, applying minimal makeup and slipping into my dress, making sure that the skirt part of it was hanging properly, I'm was ready.

Making my way down the stairs, I call out "Sesshoumaru? I'm ready."

"Yeah, I'm right here," He says as he comes out of the living room. "I already called ahead and made some reservations at…" He trail off as he finally catches a glimpse of me. Starting at my black heels with satin laces going up my calves, his eyes work their way up my legs and torso before finally reaching my face and settling on my eyes. "Wow…" his voice comes out in a whisper, "You look absolutely stunning. Sapphire really brings out your eyes."

Taking in his black slacks, black, pin-striped shirt cuffed at the elbows, thin white tie and silver hair pulled back at the nape of his neck, I smile. "You don't so bad yourself."

Circling around me, he reaches into his pocket. "I think you're missing something though. Close your eyes."

I look at him for a minute before I do as he asks. A second later I feel him lift my hair slightly as he places something around my neck. "Okay," he says as he kisses the top of my shoulder, "You can open them now."

Looking down, I see a beautiful locket resting just above my neckline. I open it to reveal a picture of Sesshoumaru and me sleeping in each others arms. Looking closer, I realize it was taken on the flight over. "How…?" I ask as I look up at him.

Kouga took that picture and recently gave it to me. I shrank it down for you." He says as he helps me into my jacket. "Now we better go or we'll never make our reservation."

We walk to the car and he opens my door for me. "Thank you Sesshoumaru, it's lovely." I say as I slide into my seat.

"Not as lovely as you." He says as he shuts my door and walks around to the driver's side.

Sesshoumaru and I are sitting in a romantic Italian restaurant and though we continually talk about anything and everything we can think about, my mind keeps wondering, trying to figure out how to bring up the topic of my leaving.

"Gome?" I look up form my locket which I've been twirling absent mindedly. "Are you ok? It's just that you seem really distant and quiet tonight."

"Tonight was wonderful Sesshoumaru, really. I just…" Taking a deep breath I brace myself and just get it over with. "I just…..can't get my mind off of what I have to do in two weeks."

"What's happening in two weeks?" He asks as he takes my hand into his.

"I start school…" I trail off.

"So…what's got you so worried?" He looks confused. I don't think he quite gets that I'll be leaving.

"I start school in Okinawa. I'll have to head back home."

"Hmm….I seem to recall that." He says, trying to hide his disappointment, but I can still see it in his eyes. "I mean, I invited you for summer, so I guess now that summer is over, it makes sense for you to go back. When do you have to leave?"

"Well, school starts on the second Monday of August so I should probably leave no later than the Saturday before that." I look at my wine glass. "I wish it weren't too late for me to apply to another school here, and I can't request a transfer until the end of the first semester.

His thumb rubs idly over my palm, "I guess it wouldn't be prudent apply for on-line courses either…since you want to study veterinary medicine."

"Yeah…" I look at his face, "I'm sorry I had to ruin such a lovely evening Sesshoumaru."

"No, don't say that," he cups my face and kisses me gently. "I'm glad that you'll be able to pursue your dream. I would never forgive myself if I unknowingly cause you to give it up just so I could keep you with me selfishly." He takes my hand and pulls me to my feet, "Come on, let us go home."

Nodding my head, I follow him out to the car.

The ride home was completely silent, both of us thinking about when summer ends. When we get there, I start up the stairs. "I'm going to go ahead and head on up to bed…you coming?"

I'll be up soon, you go on ahead." He kisses me and gently pushes me up the stairs a bit.

Originally, I had planned on getting straight to sleep but instead, after I removed my dress, I sat in my slip on the edge of the bed. For what seemed like hours, but was in reality a few minutes, I sat and stared at the door.

Finally, Sesshoumaru walks in, removing his tie only to stop when he sees me. "Kagome? What's going on, I thought you were going to sleep…is everything okay?"

I stand up silently and walk towards him. Upon reaching him, when I meet him, my arms move behind his head and gently pull him down for what was probably the most powerful kiss I have ever given him. Pulling away slightly, I look into his eyes as my hands begin to unbutton his shirt.

Half way down, his hand reaches up and gently grabs mine, making its journey stop. "Kagome…" He searches my eyes. "What are you doing?"

I sigh, "Sesshoumaru, I don't know what will happen tomorrow, in two weeks or even further in the future. I do, however, know what can happen tonight."

He continues to search my eyes a bit before he leans down and gently kisses me back, pushing me back towards the bed. Slowly, as if he's afraid I may break, he pulls off my slip, leaving me in my matching bra and underwear. He pulls away from me slightly, "Kagome, before this goes any further, I have to tell you something, or I will never forgive myself."

"What is it Sesshoumaru?" I whisper as I gaze into his eyes.

"I love you too." Seeing my confused expression he continues, "I wasn't asleep the other night, the night where you whispered that loved me. In truth I've loved you a while, but couldn't find the right time to tell you. Saying it now may not seem to be the best timing, but I couldn't, in good faith, keep it from you any longer."

I run my fingers through his hair before I pull him down for another kiss. Again he pulls away, "Kagome…are you absolutely sure you want this? I know that you aren't one to rush into something like this, but if we start, there may be no stopping later"

I nod, "Like I said, I don't know where we'll be in the future, but tonight is ours to do what we want…and I want this. Now Shut up and kiss me"

He smiles a bit before he leans down and kisses me deeply.

The Rest of the night was a blur; A blur of hands, caresses, sighs and moans; a mixture of pleasure that involved all the known five senses and perhaps even some unknown that I can't describe accurately. It's hard to recall how everything played out, but it is a memory I'll forever keep and I can only hope that others like it will be made.

I do remember waking up sometime right before dawn, tangled around his form, half under and half on top. When peeking through my eyelashes at him, I was entranced to see him smiling gently, staring down into my face as if I were the most precious thing in the world and running his fingers constantly through my hair. I have no doubt he knew I was awake, but neither one of us had a desire to break the spell that currently had hold. Soon enough it would be time for him to get up and go to practice and for me to pack (and of course call Sango and spill about what happened…..not that she would get the details, but she'd get enough to scream and scream until I wouldn't be able to hear anymore.) and prepare for life after the next two weeks.

But for now, in this timeless moment, we were content to be in our own world, wrapped up in nothing but each other and love. The future would be put on hold for a couple hours more, and I'm sure Sesshoumaru and I would find plenty of fun things to do to keep us occupied until the normalcy of life would call to us once more.

**Author's Note: ****Right...so I tried and tried to write a Lemon...just looked stupid and cliche everytime I did...so instead of putting something I didn't like ( even though I know a few of you would have really liked to read that) I went with this. Hopefully you'll be satisfied enough just by 'knowing' what they did, lol. Perhaps someday a stoke of genius will strike and I may go back and edit this...but for now, I think this will just have to do.**

**Please...PLEASE PLEASE do not hunt me down for this, I did my best, and I was so very upset about taking as long as I did and making you all wait for it. Please leave kind reviews and I will really really REALLY try to get another chapter up by the end of this week.  
**


	19. It's so Hard to Say Goodbye

**Shout outs**: to **_EVERYONE_** reading this, because you didn't give up on me, even though I think its been a year or more. I have no excuse. I was lazy and unmotivated and I am sooooo sorry for that. The next piece will be posted tomorrow.

Chapter 22:

It's been three days and I still smile whenever I think about what happened that night. Since then, neither Sesshoumaru nor I have brought up my leaving again. I guess it's just easier to think it's not happening and to forget about it until I that moment I actually have to get on the plane.

To help get my mind off topics I do not wish to dwell on, I've decided to go shopping again with Sango and Ayame. Looking at my watch to see if I'm late, I hurry out the door, locking it behind me, and run down the street to Kouga's house. There, I meet the girls.

"We were just about to call you to see if you were still coming." Ayame says when I arrive.

"Yeah, sorry, I was folding laundry and lost track of time." I reply as I try to catch my breath.

"Oh well, shall we be off then?" asks Sango. I can tell by the way she looks at me that she knows I was not folding laundry, but rather thinking about when I leave in one week and five days. "We don't want to miss all the bargains at the stores with sales."

I smile, silently thanking her for not giving me away, as I get into the back seat of Kouga's Mini.

:::::

"Oh man, I'm so tired!" Sango exclaims as she drops into a chair at Starbucks with her many bags scattered around her.

"Well San…" I smile, "I don't think you will need to go shopping again for, oh, say, two weeks." Ayame and I laugh while Sango pouts.

"But seriously Sango, you did buy a lot." Ayame says while she takes a sip of her coffee and glancing at the plethora of evidence that someone loves clothes.

"Well, what can I say? I'm going to be here for a while yet, so I need more clothes." She shrugs.

Ayame leans over to me. "I hear you got accepted into the school you wanted. Congratulations, when do you leave?"

I smile as best I can, "Thanks, I have to leave next Saturday."

Sango puts her latte down. "How is Sesshoumaru taking it? You have told him about it right?"

"Yeah, I told him on Saturday. He's taking it pretty well I think. I mean, he knew when he asked me here that it was just a summer thing, and I explained that though I wish I could transfer or apply closer to her, it is just not possible at the moment. Besides, its Sesshoumaru, he usually takes things well." I had almost mentioned what happened after we got home, but looking at the crowded coffee house, I decided not to mention it just yet…..come to think of it, it was a miracle that Sango's "sonar" or whatever it is, hasn't ferreted out that something more meaningful _has_ happened between us.

"Well," Ayame begins, "I admire your resolve. I would never be able to go that far from Kouga for that Long."

"Yeah…" I trail off, looking at my watch. "Hey 'yame, don't you have that party to go to tonight, we better take off if you don't want to be late."

She glances at her watch. "Oh my gosh! Is it that time already? Hurry, we have to split!"

Helping Sango with all her bags, we chase after Ayame to the car before she decides to leave us.

:::::

After saying goodbye to Kouga and Ayame, Sango and I start heading towards Sesshoumaru's house. Halfway there, I grab her arm and pull her over underneath a tree. "Okay, I can't hide it anymore…. have to tell you something. Now…while we're alone."

She looks worried. "Oh god, don't tell me that Sesshoumaru didn't take it well. Did you two get into a fight or something?"

"What?" I'm stunned, "No…no nothing like that, Quite the opposite actually." She looks really confused now. "Alright…this is between you and me. I don't want anyone else to know if it can be helped. Okay?"

"Kagome, you better just tell me what's going on because you're not making any sense." She says as she grabs my shoulders.

"Right. Well…that night, after Sesshoumaru and I discussed my leaving, when we got home I headed on up to bed while he stayed downstairs for a bit.

She nods her head, "Ok…I'm following you so far."

Really Kagome, how hard is it to spit something like this out to your best friend. Taking a deep breath, I continue. "Well, when he finally got upstairs…let's just say that I wasn't asleep yet." I smile a bit as I look at the ground.

"I'm a little confused. What are you trying t…" She gasps, "You mean that you and he…" She trails off.

I nod my head, blushing a little.

"Wow. I mean WOW! This is unbelievable, especially since you initiated it! Well, are you going to give me details! How was it?"

Shocked, I look at her, "No, I'm not going into detail. Let's just say that it was…nice." I look off towards his house.

"Nice! That's all you can say, it was...nice?" She shakes her head, "Only you would be able to make this huge step in your life seem so insignificant."

"Okay, so it was more than 'nice' it was 'Amazing,' 'Spectacular," 'The whole world stopped and only we two existed!' No matter what adjective I use to describe it, that's the only one you're getting, and you'll just have to accept that. Whatever happened between Sesshoumaru and I stays with Sesshoumaru and I."

She gives me a slight pout but once she sees my 'no discussion face' she shrugs and gives up. "What if he told the guys?" She asks. "It won't stay a secret for long if he has."

"No. He wouldn't do that. Now come on, we need to get back before Miroku and Sesshoumaru think we've disappeared." I laugh while running up to the house.

:::::

"Hey." I jump up, startled, as Sesshoumaru joins me in the living room. "What are you doing awake at three in the morning. You have to be at the airport at seven-thirty, you should be getting as much sleep as possible."

I smile as he sits beside me on the couch. "Yeah, I know. I just…..I can't seem to get to sleep. My mind is going like one-hundred miles an hour."

He pulls me into his lap. "Really? Why don't you tell me what's on your mind. Maybe I can help."

I snuggle into his shoulder. "It just seems like I'm dreaming. That by going back, I'm acting like none of this ever happened. And I don't want that."

Sesshoumaru rubs my back soothingly, "Go on."

"I can't help but worry if I'm making the wrong choice." I look into his eyes. "Is it right for me to leave? We both love each other and it feels as if I am trying to ruin that by doing this." My eyes stare into his, questioning how he feels about everything I've said, then I glance down into my lap.

He sits silently for a bit before placing his fingers under my chin and gently tilting my head unto our eyes meet again. "Kagome, I love you and nothing will change the way I feel about you, not even being across an ocean, though thank goodness you're not going that far. So go, follow your dream and I'll be waiting right here for you."

I smile, "I love you Sesshoumaru, "

He wraps his arms around me in a hug, "So are you ready to go to bed yet?

I shrug my shoulders, "Well, I'm not really tired, but I suppose I should at least try." I move to get up but he quickly scoops me up into his arms and carries me upstairs. Once back in bed, we both continue talking until I fall asleep in his arms, which sadly didn't take long. If it had been a dream, it could have gone on forever if only I could have avoided 'falling asleep.'

:::::

"Do you have everything?" Sesshoumaru asks as we make our way to the check in line at the airport.

I smile, "Well, if I did, it would be too late to get it now. Plus, if something of mine is left, you just have that much more to remember me by."

They all laugh.

"Hey! Do you think we can convince them to let us see you all the way to the get?" Inuyasha asks me.

I shrug my shoulders while Miroku replies "I don't know Inu, but it can't hurt to ask."

We make our way up to the counter and after checking my bags, Kouga asks the receptionist if there was any way for them to join me beyond security. The lady at the desk types for a bit on her computer before responding. "Well, I can print off one temporary pass, so one of you can go. The rest of you will have to stay in the check-in area. Sorry."

"Thanks." Kouga says as he accepts the pass. Turning, he hands it to Sesshoumaru. "Here mate. This way you can say goodbye at the gate."

Sango runs to me and gives me a big hug. "I'm gonna miss you so much. You better be online or call me as much as your schedule allows."

"Same for all of us." Adds Ayame over her shoulder as she joins the hug.

Letting go of the now teary-eyed Sango, I turn to each of the three boys and give them hugs and a kiss on the cheek.

"Stay cool Kagome." Says Kouga.

"And don't pull too many pranks on people." Adds Inuyasha.

Hugging Miroku last, I whisper into his ear, "You be sure and take good care of Sango."

Pulling back he gives me a smile and a wink. "You know it."

Waving goodbye to them all, Sesshoumaru and I head over to security where we some how manage to get through without any hassle.

:::::

_ "Calling all passengers of flight B7921 from Tokyo to Okinawa, you may now proceed to the gate for boarding."_

Looking at Sesshoumaru, I squeeze his hand. "That's me."

He nods his head as we walk towards the gate. Without warning, he stops, spins me around and kisses me. After a few seconds, we pull away from each other, panting slightly and he whispers "I love you."

Still trying to catch my breath, as well as control my emotions, I nod. After a few more seconds I whisper back "I love you too." Slowly I pull away, holding his hand until the last moment. Turning towards the gate, I present my boarding pass before proceeding down the corridor and onto the plane. Finding my window seat, I look towards the airport and can just barely make out Sesshoumaru's form at a window, watching the plane. I wave, but when he doesn't wave back I assume that he can't see me.

After all of the boarding procedures, we begin take off. I stare out the window at the airport as long as I can. Once it is no longer in sight…the tears start to fall.

**Author's note;** again, I am SO terribly sorry for the delay in updating, and though this chapter isn't amazingly long, I hope it helped soothe some of you. Also, sorry for the fast pace, but as I've said before, this story has already been written and is being tweaked. Next post will be tomorrow, and yes, if you can't tell, it will all be coming to an end soon.

Reviews would be nice, but I wouldn't blame you for holding out since I have been a terrible poster and left you all hanging.


	20. The best Treat

It's Halloween, almost three months since I left Tokyo. Sesshoumaru and I talk as much as we can which, considering the guys' tour schedule, interviews, signings and my curriculum and part time job, isn't much. Last week, when "studying," I managed to catch their newest song; one about finding love in unexpected places. I even burst out in laughter, scaring everyone else in the study room, when it mentioned crashing at an ice rink.

Speaking of studying, I glance at my watch before dashing out the door to make my last class before the weekend.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'This is so lame.' I sigh, sitting on my lab stool, staring at my locket as I twirl it. The professors decided to throw a pathetic party, providing red velvet cakes that look like cats and dogs. When you cut into them, it looks like somebody killed the poor things…a sick and twisted thing to see at a vet school.

The bell finally rings and my roommate makes her way over as I pack up my things. "Hey. You goin to the party?" She asks as she smacks her gum.

I shake my head as I put my bag over my shoulder, "Nah. I'll just stay home incase some trick-or-treaters come by.

"Oh come one. There will be some really hot, nice boys there. It could be fun."

"First of all, Mariko, the last time you said that, I got groped too many times for _any_ of those boys to qualify as 'nice.' Secondly, I already have a guy." I smile.

"Oh yeah, that whole long distance thing. Oh well…more for me. Don't bother leaving the door unlocked, I won't be home tonight." She says as she flips her hair and heads out the door.

I shake my head and mumble under my breath "Wasn't expecting you to."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The normal ten minute walk across the court yard to the house that Mariko and I rented took over thirty. Practically everyone stopped to wish me a 'Happy Halloween."

When I get home at two-thirty, my phone was ringing so I rush to my room to pick it up. "Hello?"

_"Happy Halloween Kagome!"_ Sango shouts over some music, _Wish you could be here right now. You missed the best concert ever, the boys dressed up as different artists before heading out to perform."_

Missing the past tense in her sentence, I reply "Wow! Sounds cool. How are you all doing?"

_"Good, good. Really tired of traveling though, wish I could talk more, but you're breaking up. I just wanted to say hi real quick, I'll call you again tomorrow."_

"Oh right…well, take care and give all the boys my love."

_"I will, bye Kagome!"_

"Bye." I hang up. "Now to waste time until I can change clothes and wait for any kids that come by…oh the anticipation."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Right, I've changed clothes, put on some makeup and added some random streaks of color into my hair. It's now six o-clock and I have a large bowl of chocolaty goodness waiting by the door for any lucky kids who come by.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nine O-clock. It's been three hours and I've had a grand total of eleven kids come by. It's dark outside and I don't expect any more to show up. So I get up and lock the door.

Staring at the three-thirds full bowl of candy, I decide to watch a movie. And since its Halloween, what could be better than a scary one. Selecting 'Ring Two' I turn of the lights and sit on the couch with my chocolate.

_"It was you! You did it!"_

_"What did I do?"_

_"You let the dead get in."_

I'm so enthralled in the movie, I've completely forgotten the chocolate sitting in my lap and am squeezing the poor life out of a pillow.

_Knock. Knock!_

Startled, I jump, throwing the pillow across the room and sending chocolate every where. Glancing at the clock which now reads ten thirty-eight, I wonder 'Who on earth could that be at this time of night. Surely not a Trick-or-Treater.'

Making my way to the door silently, I peer through the peep hole. 'Oh My GOD!' Hurriedly, I undo the two locks and the chain. Throwing open the door, I come to a complete standstill, no daring to believe my eyes.

"Trick or Treat Kagome."

Suddenly I can move again. Jumping, I wrap my arms around the person's neck and give them a kiss. "Oh my god Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here? When did you get here? Didn't you have a concert tonight?"

He silences me with a kiss before he pulls away and begins to answer. "The concert was last night, they moved it. I arrived this morning in order to surprise you." He runs his fingers through my hair. "Nice costume," He fingers my multi-colored hair, "what are you, practice doll for people in beauty school?"

"Ha ha," I playfully push him, and point to a guitar by the door, "I'm a pop star. What about you?"

He stands silently for a moment in thought, then he grins "Well, if you are a pop star, then I must be your biggest fan."

I laugh, "That was so cheesy. Cute…but cheesy."

Realizing that we're still standing in the door way, I quickly move aside. "Please…come on in."

"Oh good," He smirks, "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to leave me standing here all night."

"Hmmm…tempting, but then I risk some other girl coming and stealing you away." I say as I lock the door behind us.

Walking into the living room, he looks around. "Nice place. You live here on your own?"

I laugh a little, "Technically no. It seems like it more and more though. My roommate, Mariko, is almost never in, just popping by for clothes every now and then."

"Right." He nods his head. "So, where does she sleep, you know, if she's never here?"

"Oh, you know, she's very good at making 'other' arrangements." I giggle.

Suddenly, without warning, he walks over, cups my face and kisses me passionately yet gently. Pulling away just enough so that his lips barely brush against mine, he whispers "God I missed you so much."

"And I you." I kiss him back. "Follow me." Grabbing his hand, I turn off the TV and lead him down the hall.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"Well…I told you where Mariko sleeps, now I'm going to show you where I sleep."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It's morning. I roll over to look at Sesshoumaru who is still sleeping. I sit there for what seems like forever, watching him and realizing how much I miss cooking for him, traveling with him and being in his arms every night. If I didn't know any better, I would say that I had known Sesshoumaru and loved him for years before we were separated.

I'm so deep in thought that I don't notice Sesshoumaru is now awake and staring at me intently. "Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep?"

"Honestly…" I smile a bit, "Better than I have for the last three months."

He smiles before quickly kissing me, "let's get up and have some breakfast. There is something I want to talk to you about while we eat."

"Okay." Kissing him back quickly, I jump up and run to the bathroom to wash my face and change clothes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So…" I say as we're almost done with Breakfast, "Are you going to tell me what you have on your mind?"

"Yeah…" He pauses, "Kagome. Do you remember what I said the night before you left. How I said nothing would change the way I felt about you?"

I nod, having no idea where he is going with this.

"Well, I was wrong…" He grabs my hand gently.

My immediate reaction is to think that he doesn't love me anymore. But then my rational side kicks in with the fact that if that were, true, he wouldn't have come all this way over and things wouldn't have happened the way they did last night.

Focusing back on Sesshoumaru, I see that he is waiting for a response. "Umm…I don't think I get what it is that you are trying to say."

He gets off his chair and moves around the table, kneeling down beside me. "What I'm trying to say is that you leaving made me realize that I don't want to live my life without you in it. These last three months have been agony, fearing that you would forget me or meet someone else." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box. "Kagome…will you marry me?"

I sit there, shocked, and when words finally start to form, they come out fast and incoherent. "What!Areyouserious?We'veonlyknowneachotherforwhat,fiveandahalfmonthsorso,threeofwhichwewereseparated?Imean,don'tgetmewrong,Idreamedofthispossibility,butIneverexpecteditthissoon!" I gasp for breath, "I mean….are you sure?

He looks at me and smiles. "Right…I didn't catch any of that except 'Are you sure' and yes, I am. I'm not saying we have to get married right away, but someday, in the future, will you, Kagome Higarashi, become my wife?"

I look into his eyes, seeing his love for me, and I break into a large smile. "Yes, Sesshoumaru Taisho, someday, in the relatively near future, I would love nothing more than to marry you."

He slips the ring onto my finger and kisses me and all the while I'm thinking 'Not yet…but someday.'


	21. Epilogue

It's been just over a year since that fateful meeting in Okinawa and I am now back in Tokyo, enjoying the summer. For months Sesshoumaru and I have been getting ready for our wedding which is this evening. Yes, it was sooner than I originally thought I would thought, but hey, when it comes to love, there is no time limit.

Also, having decided that though I love animals very much, Veterinary medicine wasn't really for me. So, shortly after Sesshoumaru's proposal, I transferred to a school in Tokyo. The best part was that the "basic" courses could be studied online and I only had to pop over the university when I needed to take the exams. This way, I was able to be with Sessh as much as possible while deciding what degree I wanted to pursue.

"Come on Kagome!" Sango says as she drags me out of the house. "We're going to be late for you hair appointment. And after that we have to go get your nails done. Then we gotta go to Kouga's house where Ayame is waiting with your makeup artist. Then there are the photos to be taken of you getting ready and…"

"Slow down Sango," I interrupt, "we have plenty of time to get everything done. The ceremony isn't until seven this evening."

"I know, but you're getting married! I'm just so excited."

I smile while I think to myself 'If she's excited now, just wait until she finds out what Miroku's going to do tonight at the reception.' He'd come to me earlier this week to ask if I would mind if he asked Sango to marry him. He was worried that he would be 'stealing my moment' to use his words. All too excitedly, I had agreed that it was a good idea and that I couldn't wait to see her reaction.

"Hello? Earth to Kagome." Sango snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry…I was just thinking about how exciting tonight is going to be."

"Well," she says as she pushes me into the car, "you can think about it on the way."

:::::::::::::::::

"I do." Sesshoumaru says as he gazes into my eyes.

"And do you, Kagome Marie Higurash, take Sesshoumaru Taisho as your lawful husband until death do you part?"

Smiling, I squeeze his hand. "I do."

The minister smiles, "Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Somewhere behind me I here Kikyo squeal a little in excitement with Ayame and Sango.

Moving closer together, Sesshoumaru wraps his arms around my waist as I wrap mine around his neck. Leaning down, he places his lips on mine and we share our first kiss as Mr. and Mrs.

:::::::::::::::::

I can't believe I'm actually married. Currently the reception is in full swing. Sango is dancing with Miroku, Inuyasha is with Kikyo at a table kissing and Kouga has disappeared somewhere with Ayame.

The music stops as the singer speaks into the microphone. "And now for a special announcement by one of the Best Men, Miroku ."

"What?" Sesshoumaru looks confused. "I thought all the speeches were done."

Smiling, I pull him off the floor, leaving only Miroku and a very confused Sango in the middle. I watch as her confusion turns into excitement as Miroku kneels down on one knee. "Sango…will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

She's so excited that she can't even get words out, so she nods her head ridiculously fast as she jumps into his arms.

"What I miss?" Ayame asks over my shoulder.

"Where have you been? Miroku just proposed to Sango and she accepted."

"What them too?" Kouga says as he comes up behind her.

Turning to face them, I look into their eyes. "What do you mean 'too'?"

"Well…" Kouga trails off.

Ayame continues. "What he means is that he proposed to me two weeks ago and we were deciding when to tell everyone. That's why we disappeared a few minutes ago."

I'm stunned. "Oh wow…congratulations!" I give them both hugs.

"Thanks, but this is your day so go out there and have some fun." Kouga says as he pushes me towards Sesshoumaru and out onto the dance floor.

As we're dancing closely, Sesshoumaru whispers into my ear, "Inuyasha and Kikyo are…"

Before he can finish, I cut him off. "If you say they're engaged, I might just faint here and now." Seeing his confusion, I tell him about finding out that Kouga and Ayame have been engaged for apparently a couple of weeks.

"Wow! But no, I was just going to say that Kikyo got a migraine, so Inuyasha took her home. They both say they wish us the best and are sorry that they won't be here to see us off."

"Oh right. Well I hope she feels better."

We continue to dance close together, with my head laying on his shoulder. As we spin slowly, I think back to everything that has happened in the past year. Who knew that taking a chance and calling a silly radio program could change lives so much?

The End


End file.
